A Fellowship of Friends
by DORK DOG
Summary: When four teenagers are thrust into Middle Earth against their will, they discover a haunting secret about their world, and must rely on one another for survival. Loyalties will be tested, and darkness will tempt them, but in the end, it remains their choice. Will they aid their new found home in its darkest hour? Or will they abandon it to save their own world from destruction?
1. Chapter 1: The Cave

**Hello, all! For all of you who may be reading Samantha of Neverland, I am not abandoning it. I have been having this idea in my head, so here it is! Please, no flames!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except my OC's.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One<strong>

**_The Cave_  
><strong>

Sarah brushed a lock of her dark brunette hair out of her caramel brown eyes. Her best friend, the beautiful chocolate-haired Kate, beckoned to her from atop a boulder.

"Come on, Sarah!" she called. "The view's great!" Sarah shook her head of curls.

"No, I'm good," she answered quickly. "I'm not good with heights." Her voice quivered.

"Coward," called John. He ran a hand through his thick, dirty-blonde hair revealing sea green eyes. Despite herself, Sarah felt her already sweating cheeks become even hotter. His twin sister, Courtney, pulled her long, straight, purple-streaked golden hair back into a ponytail. Her eyes were a deep, forest green, and sparkled with mischief.

The four teenagers had spent the Saturday morning hiking through the rough Arizona terrain which they called home. Kate's mom had suggested they all take a break from homework, and go for a long hike. John and Courtney brought plenty of water, Sarah brought the munchies, and Kate the supplies and a variety of books. Sarah couldn't see why they needed books; after all, they would be on their feet the whole time.

Courtney grabbed Sarah's wrist, and pulled her up the boulder.

"Hey!" she protested. "Let me go!" Courtney just smirked and dragged her up to where the others were standing. As they reached the top, Sarah looked down, forgetting to breathe.

"Whoa," she whispered. The view was amazing! It overlooked the small town they all called home, and gave them a perfect view of the outstretched desert, which stopped at the foot of the mountains. Sarah dug in her pocket for her iPod touch to take a few pictures. It wasn't there!

"Guys?" she asked. Everyone looked at her. "Has anyone seen my iPod?" They all shook their heads, and began rummaging through their packs. Sarah slowly made her way down the boulder, and retraced her steps trough the rocky terrain.

Suddenly, something shiny caught her eye. She scampered over towards it. _Her iPod! _She silently thanked her mom for buying her the lime-green Otter-box which covered the precious device. She grinned in triumph as she picked it up.

"Found-," Sarah began, but the words got caught in her throat. For she noticed that right in front of her was a crack between the rocks, just big enough to allow one person in at a time.

"What's wrong?" asked John as he came up behind her, tapping her on one shoulder. She nearly jumped out of her skin. Sarah had been so engrossed in the cave that she had not heard his approach

"Oh, nothing," she answered, regaining composure. As Kate saw what was happening, she rolled her hazel eyes. Luckily, John was busy examining the cave. Sarah stuck her tongue out at her best friend before turning back to the cave.

"It doesn't look too scary," said John, then began to shine his flashlight into the crevice. He stepped out of the way, and motioned for the girls to go inside.

"Ladies first," he exclaimed in a mock-Scottish accent.

Sarah curtsied jokingly.

"Why thank you kind sir," she answered in the same mocking tone. They laughed together, then Sarah pulled her flashlight out of her backpack. Shining the bright light into the cave, she could just make out the wall in the back.

"Seems safe enough," said Courtney, peering over Sarah's shoulder. Handing Courtney the flashlight, Sarah squeezed her thin body into the crevice. The cave was about fifteen feet in diameter, but it was hard to tell because of the darkness.

Sarah turned around and beckoned the others to come in, as she called over her shoulder, "No monsters in here!" Kate was next to enter. She easily slipped her model-thin body in the cave and stopped next to Sarah. Courtney sighed and stepped into the crevice after Kate, with John right at her heels.

Scanning the interior with his flashlight, John asked, "What are we gonna do now?" Before anyone could answer, a deafening roar sounded in the cave, seeming to shake them to the core. Suddenly, a blinding light flashed in Sarah's eyes, then all went black.

* * *

><p>Kate's eyes slowly fluttered open. Her head felt like it would explode, and every muscle in her body throbbed with pain. She smelled dirt around her, and she saw- trees? There were no trees in Arizona! She bolted upright, and a jolt of pain coursed up her spine, making her scream.<p>

"Hold still," came a distinctly British voice. Kate felt a hand gently urge her to lay back down. Then, the faces of two young men in their early twenties, appeared above her.

Kate knit her eyebrows together, as her vision slowly focused. "Who are you?" she croaked. "And where am I?" Just then the guy with sandy-blonde hair pressed a cold, leather flask against her lips, and she took a drink. The liquid was cool and sweet as it trickled down Kate's dry, parched throat. Instantly, she felt refreshed. Even the pain that racked her body seemed to fade.

Both men helped her stand up slowly. _That's weird, _Kate thought. _I seem shorter than usual. _As she glanced down at her feet, she gasped. Kate blinked a few times but still she had enormously hairy bare feet. Next, she realized that, instead of her jeans, t-shirt, and black Converse, she was wearing a cranberry-colored dress with a brown leather- thing wrapped around her waist, which she realized was much wider now. Her already curly hair seemed longer and thicker.

"Excuse me, miss." Kate heard a voice with a thick, Scottish accent. Turning her head cautiously, she noticed a man, not much taller than herself. At first glance, she was instantly afraid of him.

"Who are you?" she asked again. She sat up straighter against the tree.

The guy with the blond hair exclaimed, "We don't want to hurt you!" Kate had to admit for a second that he was kind of cute.  
>"I'm Pippin," said the one with brunette hair. Motioning towards the blond haired one, who gave her a Cheshire Cat grin, he said, "And that's Merry." Kate cocked an eyebrow. <em>Those are some strange names, <em>she thought.

With hesitation, she said "My name's Kate." At the same time, she extended her hand to shake in greeting. The two guys gave her weird looks.

_They must not shake hands around here, wherever here is, _she thought as she withdrew her arm, feeling a quite ridiculous.

Then, realization hit her like a bucket of ice cold water. _Where are Sarah, John, and Courtney? _Panicked by their absence, without even thinking, she patted around for a pocket containing her cell phone.

"You looking for this?" began a voice behind her. She whirled around. The guy, Merry, held up her shiny, black iPhone. Kate breathed a steady sigh of relief, and quickly grabbed for it.

"Thanks," she said quickly before dialing Sarah's number. Holding the black object to her ear, she heard a distinct beeping noise. _No service, _she thought with absolute disgust. She brought the phone out in front of her, and the screen read "Emergency." Well, this could be an emergency. Kate dialed 911.

"Where are we?" she asked as she held the phone to her ear.

Puzzled, pippin replied, "Why, don't you know miss? We're in Middle Earth, on the outskirts of the Shire."

* * *

><p>While Pippin and the eccentric young woman talked, Merry looked on, perplexed. Sure, there were some strange folk in the Shire, but none like this girl. She looked to be a few years younger than himself, but this youngster sure was a looker. He had never seen such deep, hazel-green eyes in his life, combined with such long eyelashes. Her skin had an unusually deep tan, but it just seemed to compliment her lovely features, including the thick brown ringlets framing her face with long curls flowing down to her waist.<p>

_No, _he told himself. _Remember what happened the last time you flirted with a girl. _He rubbed a bruise on his right forearm, wincing with the thought and lingering pain.

Merry jerked back to reality when the girl, Kate, waved her arms above her head, trying to get his attention. He had to bite his lip to keep from laughing at her antics. First, she had talked to that weird little box, and now she was doing this ridiculous dance apparently to get his attention.

"Hello?" she asked, "Earth to Mister Merry?" Kate sounded irritated.

"Just call me Merry," he chuckled. "What do you need?"

Kate wrinkled her forehead, and cocked her head to the side.

"How did you find me?" she inquired cautiously.

"I don't know," Merry shrugged. "I found you lying in the middle of the road, unconscious. Pippin and I sent our friends on ahead towards Bree. We figured you'd need help." Pippin bobbed his head in agreement.

"Wait," Kate started. "There's more like you?" They nodded.

"Two more," said Pippin joyfully. Her eyes continued to widen.

"Come on, Kate. Lets catch up to the others," Merry called. "You can meet Sam and Frodo."

* * *

><p><strong>So Merry has a little crush on Kate! Awww! <strong>

**Just so you know, Kate is based off of Kate in Lost, if any of you watch it. Please press that nice, shiny little review button** **and make me happy! For those of you people who do review, I will reward you with a sneek peek if you ask. Also, constructive criticism would be nice. **

**By the way, I have descriptions for my characters on my profile. You should check 'em out!  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 2: A Stranger in the Night

_****_**Thanks to those who reviewed! Sorry I haven't updated in forever!**

**Kate: I know right! Like a whole month!**

**Courtney: Hey, be nice to DORK DOG. I'm sure she has a good reason why not.**

**Sarah: Hey, I'm not in this chapter!**

**Me: You will be in the next one.**

**John: This chapter is all about Courtney and I, right sis?**

**Courtney: Yup!**

**John: If it makes you two feel better, you guys can do the disclaimer.**

**Kate: Okay. DORK DOG only owns...**

**Sarah: Courtney, John, Kate, and I**

**Kate: Oh, and check out the character profiles on DORK DOG's Bio!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter Two<strong>_

_**A Stranger in the Night**_

Courtney's eyes fluttered open, noticing she was curled up in a fetal position against a gnarled oak tree. It was night time, and the air was freezing cold. She smelled the rich scent of earth beneath her body.

_Where am I? _she thought, and pulled herself up to a seated position against the tree. Courtney realized now that instead of her blue skinny-jeans, lime-green tank-top and hiking boots, she was wearing black cotton pants, a green tunic underneath a brown leather jerkin, and dark brown boots which reached to her knees. What seemed even stranger was that her purple- streaked blonde hair was neatly woven into an intricate braid down her back.

_Crack! _Courtney's eyes whizzed towards the sound. _Crack!_ There it was again! Without thought, she searched her person for a weapon, and discovered a short sword at her side. In the process, she also found her cell phone in her pocket. Retrieving the tiny object, she pushed a button on the key pad. Instantly, the tiny screen illuminated the ground a few feet in front of her.

Suddenly, a strong hand whipped out of the darkness and clamped over her mouth. Courtney tried to scream, but it was muffled by the person holding her lips closed.

"Shh!" a voice hissed in her ear. She struggled, but whoever was gripping her was clearly larger and stronger than herself.

"Hold still!" the voice whispered. At this, Courtney relaxed a little, but only for a second. She elbowed her captor in the stomach- hard, and the person let her go with a yelp of pain.

Within seconds, Courtney was pinned to the ground with a cold, sharp blade pressed against her neck. Above her, she could just make out two steely-gray eyes from under a dark hood. The smell of sweat, dirt, and blood filled her nostrils.

"Your name and your purpose," said the hooded figure. This time, Courtney could tell her captor was clearly masculine by the deep roughness of his voice.

"My- my names Courtney," she stuttered. "I'm from Quartzsite, Arizona-"

"Arizona? What country is that?" he asked, pressing the blade harder against her skin. "What kind of story are you telling me?"

"America, it's in America," she whimpered, detecting the disbelief in his eyes.

"Okay, miss _Courtney,_" he almost spat out. "I have traveled from the borders of Bree to the edges of Fangorn Forest, and I have never in my life heard such a place as you speak of." He glared at her.

"She's telling the truth," called an all-too-familiar voice. _John! _Courtney thought, but was afraid to say her brother's name aloud. The hooded man lifted his head in time for a blade to be pressed against his neck. The guy slowly removed his sword from Courtney's throat, and she scurried to where her brother was standing.

John's figure was barely noticeable in the moonlight. In his hands, he carried a sword, and with its tip he pulled the hood from over the head of his sister's captor. When Courtney saw the man's face, she gasped.

The man was in his mid-to-late thirties, with dark and wavy shoulder-length hair that was full of sweat. His face was careworn, telling of a hard life, but not unkind. He didn't seem so bad, yet Courtney still kept her guard up.

"Who are you?" John asked. "And what business do you have with my sister?" _He sounds so- commanding,_ Courtney thought, and it almost frightened her. The man, however, didn't cower.

"Folk around here know me as Strider," the man answered mysteriously. John wasn't satisfied.

"Your given name," he said. It wasn't a question.

The man sighed. "I am Aragorn, son of Arathorn. Your _sister_ was shining a bright light that was sure to attract orcs. I was trying to stop her, but she elbowed me. I needed to subdue her so she wouldn't further endanger herself by attracting orcs. Satisfied?"

In response, John slipped his sword back into its sheath. The man, Aragorn, did the same as he rose to his feet.

"Now I have a question for you," he addressed John, who still had a quizzical look on his face. Courtney remained shielded behind her brother.

"What are two people from a country unknown to me doing outside of Bree?" he inquired.

"You wouldn't believe us if we told you," Courtney replied with a nervous tremor in her voice. Despite the situation, Aragorn chuckled softly.

"Trust me, I've seen plenty of strange things in my life," he said.

John's eyes met Courtney's, and they silently agreed to tell him. Noticing this silent exchange, Aragorn motioned them into the forest.

"Come," he called to them. "The orcs have passed. Now we can get a fire going, and you may tell me how you both arrived in Middle Earth." They nodded, and followed the mysterious man into the forest.

* * *

><p>Aragorn almost noiselessly trudged through the woods. Even though he had about a million questions to ask these two strangers, he decided to wait. <em>No point in grilling them with questions while their still shaken up<em>, he thought.

Arriving at Aragorn's camp, John helped him make a fire. Despite their seeming naïveté, Aragorn felt compelled to view them as friend's- not foes.

"Aragorn?" he heard Courtney call his name softly.

"Yes," he replied, turning to face her. "What do you need?"

"Where are we, exactly?" Courtney asked with an audible sigh.

He suppressed a smile. "Middle Earth of course," he said. _Doesn't she know? _Then he saw her quizzical expression.

"I forgot, you're not from around here, are you?" Aragorn asked, trying his best to sound casual. They both shook their heads. He sighed.

"Will you explain again where you are from?" he inquired. To his surprise, it was John who answered.

"A place called Quartzsite, Arizona," the boy said, and picked up a twig. John drew a strange shape in the dirt, and as Aragorn stared at it in the firelight, it reminded him vaguely of a rectangle. The boy then put a small circle near the southwest corner of the shape.

"Here," he said, and tapped the end of the stick on the circle. "This is where we live. In the desert." This statement puzzled Aragorn.

"How can there be a desert so close to the sea?" he asked, and tapped underneath the 'rectangle.' This caused both children to laugh.

"Oh," said Courtney, and drew an attachment to the bottom of the shape. "John forgot to put Mexico down there. So, you see, we live very far from the ocean. We came here through a cave we discovered while hiking near our homes. We were-" she stopped in midsentence. Her eyes widened.

John had the same expression on his face. "Kate," he said softly. "And Sarah." This caused Aragorn to knit his eyebrows in confusion.

"Who?" he asked. Both kids went pale. He sighed.

"I think you two should get some rest," Aragorn said. The nodded numbly, and the man couldn't help but notice the perplexed and melancholy expression in their eyes, especially John's. Aragorn offered to take first watch. Nobody argued.

As the two strangers from another land curled up side by side, the man wondered if there were more odd people in this area outside of Bree.


	3. Chapter 3: Elves, Orcs, and Horses

**Wow, two chapters in the same day! This is getting exciting!**

**Sarah: This chapter is all about me!**

**Kate: We know, Sarah. You seriously don't have to rub it in.**

**Me: I would like to thank Maethorelen for helping me with this story, and for being my inspiration to write it. You all need to go read her awesome fic, _Dig Down Deeper. _It's really exciting  
><strong>

**John: Since I'm not in this chapter, can I do the disclaimer?**

**Sarah: Sure**

**Courtney: Go ahead**

**Kate: Go for it**

**John: All right. DORK DOG only owns Sarah, Courtney, Kate, and I. **

**Courtney: We hope you like chapter 3!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter Three<strong>_

_**Elves, Orcs, and Horses**_

Sarah awoke to the sound of heavy footsteps on gravel. As her dark eyes fluttered open, the first thing she saw was a blue sky. _An explosion? _She wondered. She moved her head to one side, and noticed a group of trees. Rolling over onto her stomach, Sarah realized that she was in the middle of a coarsely paved road with massive trees looming on either side. As the approaching footsteps grew louder and louder, Sarah sprang to her feet in fear. At the same moment, a roaring boom sounded behind her, causing her stomach to lurch.

Instinctively whipping her head around, to her horror, Sarah saw a huge, humanoid creature running towards her. It was nearly covered in heavy black armor but here and there she detected a bit of gray skin. Whatever it was, it was definitely not human or friendly. Without any better option, Sarah took off at a run in the opposite direction.

_"Whoosh!" _Something whizzed past her ear. With a quick glance, she saw that two arrows had sprouted into the creature's chest.

"Come on," came a voice beside her. Turning, she was surprised to see a young man, perhaps eighteen, standing by her side. Despite the fact that he had an arrow notched on the ivory bow in his hands, with long, straight blond hair and light blue eyes, he looked more friendly than frightening. He motioned again to her, and Sarah sprinted to catch up with him. _That dude just killed that thing! _She realized belatedly.

"What was that?" she asked as they ran through the woods. He turned his head around to give her a weird look.

"You don't know?" he asked in astonishment. Sarah shook her head, instantly deciding she liked the guy's British accent.

"That was an orc," he said simply. "How could an elf not know that?"

"Elf?" Sarah asked, freezing in her tracks. Her hands flew to her earlobes, and sure enough, they were pointed. The guy walked back towards her. It was then she noticed that the outfit she had on had changed into loose brown pants, black boots which reached to her mid-calf, and a loose tan tunic under a leather jerkin. Her hair was also long and straight, and hung freely to her waist. A bow and a quiver of arrows were strapped to her back, as were two long, white knives.

Just then, the guy brushed his hair out of his face, and Sarah noticed that his ears were pointed, too. She gasped, but he didn't seem to notice her surprised expression.

His kindly expression changed to concern, and he motioned for Sarah to run. A thunderous roar sounded behind her, and she obeyed almost instantly. With the other elf at her heels, they raced through the woods.

Sarah slowly lowered her pace to a steady jog when her instincts told her that they had lost the "Orcs," as the guy called them. He seemed to feel the same way, and so they stopped in a clearing to catch their breath.

"Who are you?" Sarah asked. After taking a swig of water from a leather flask at his side, the other guy cleared his throat.

"I am Legolas, son of Thrandiul of Mirkwood," he answered. "And you?"

Feeling she could trust him, she replied simply, "My name's Sarah Calworth."

"Pleased to meet you, Lady Sarah," Legolas said with the upmost politeness. "May I ask, how did you come to be on the outskirts of Rivendell?" He motioned for her to sit down on a protruding stump.

So Sarah told him about the hike, the cave, the bright light, and the deafening roar. He was extremely polite, only asking questions when he knew she was finished.

"Do you have any idea how this happened?" Sarah inquired hopefully.

He shook his head, and her face fell. "I'm sorry, I don't. However, I think I know someone who will." Sarah's face brightened.

"I was actually on my way to see him," Legolas said. "Come." He gently pulled Sarah to her feet and led her back onto the path. As they trudged silently along the road, she took the time to fully examine the other elf.

He was quite tall, about 6 foot she guessed, and very athletic. Sarah knew lots of girls who would find him attractive, but to her he seemed to radiate an air of nobility, though his behavior was almost humble.

"Lady Sarah?" he inquired, snapping her back to the present.

"What was that?"

"I said, do you want some water," he said, still regaining his gentlemanly aura. Sarah nodded her head. Thanking him as she was handed the flask, she took a swig. The liquid was cool and sweet, tasting better than any bottled water she had ever had in her lifetime.

As they entered a clearing, Sarah gasped. Standing in front of her was a magnificent horse. It was a snowy white dappled with black flecks here and there. To her surprise, it wore neither saddle nor bridle. The animal nickered at the two elves as they approached.

"_Hello, beauty," _said Legolas, and neared the beast. His voice gaining a melodious quality, making Sarah wonder how she understood him.

Legolas grabbed two fistfuls of the horse's mane and hoisted himself onto it's back.

"Come on," he said, holding his hand out to her. Instead of taking his hand, she cowered, stepping back. When she was five, a pony had bitten Sarah's hand, and she had sworn never to ride a horse again. Legolas read the hesitation on her face.

"He's not going to hurt you," he said, patting the horse's neck as if for emphasis.

"I just have had bad experiences with horses," Sarah said, retreating more.

Before she could refuse, Legolas urged the horse forward, grasping Sarah by the wrist, and hoisted her up behind him and then nudged the creature into a steady canter. Holding back a scream, she held her arms tightly around Legolas' waist, trembling.

"Relax," he laughed, letting go of the creature's mane to loosen Sarah's grip around his midsection, which only made her clutch him tighter.

"Can't breathe," he wheezed. She loosened her grip reluctantly, and he sighed with relief.

"So what got you all shaken up about an elvish horse?" he asked over his shoulder. Sarah laughed uncertainly.

"You wouldn't get it if I told you," she said.

"Oh?" he asked. "What makes you say that?"

"Well," she began hesitantly. "I was feeding a pony when I was younger, and it decided to eat me. After it bit my hand, I vowed to never go near a horse again." Sarah was glad he couldn't see her face.

He chuckled. "Looks to me that you have gotten over your fear. Besides, you will be seeing plenty of horses once we get to Rivendell. Better get used to it." He leaned forward and patted his horse's neck, which earned the elf a soft nicker from the beast.

"Well that's helpful," Sarah muttered.

"Yup," he replied, and she could almost picture the wide grin on his face. Sarah rolled her eyes and slowly relaxed, letting her head rest on his back for short intervals. It was then she noticed how exhausted she really was.

Legolas became aware of this as well. "You seem tired," he said. She nodded, but realized it was silly since he couldn't see her. By now it was late afternoon, and they had been riding a good few hours.

"Yeah, but I'll be fine," she said, stifling a yawn. Legolas wasn't convinced.

"You've got to get some rest," he said. "I will be fine. Being an elf is unfamiliar to you. Now go to sleep." Too tired to argue, Sarah rested her head against his shoulder blade and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p>As Legolas guided his steed through the forest, he couldn't help but ponder the strange events of the past few hours. The elven girl had been lying in the center of the road, unconscious. Since he wanted to know what a girl of his race was doing right outside of an Elven sanctuary, he had told his other companions to go ahead of him to Rivendell.<p>

_What an odd day, _he thought. _An elf who claims to be human, and says she comes from another world. To make matters worse, she is deathly afraid of horses._

Sarah, shifted position on his back. Legolas knew his horse would never let a passenger who was a friend fall on purpose, yet the elf was still cautious. He didn't want his new friend to get hurt so soon.

It was true Legolas didn't have many close friends since his father was the King of Mirkwood, all the elves he encountered treated him with the upmost respect and fear. Legolas hated it. Whenever he went deep into Mirkwood to hunt, his father went to great lengths to make sure the young prince had at least two other guards with him. Those other elves made decent company, but they were never really relaxed or friendly Instead they were always concerned about _his _wellbeing. As a result, they never dropped their guard or conversed like friends do.

Therefore, when he had been invited to Rivendell as a spokesperson for his father, he couldn't say no. For a long time he had wanted to see the sunshine again, for Mirkwood was a large dark forest with trees so thick they blocked out the sun. He loved the woods more than anything, but it bored Legolas to see the same darkness every day.

As the sun sank into the distant mountains, he decided to stop for the night. "_Esta sinome__," _he commanded the beast. Immediately, the horse stopped in a clearing. Legolas dismounted, careful not to disturb the sleeping figure behind him. He scooped Sarah into his arms and gently placed her against a tree. She mumbled something unintelligible and snuggled into the soft grass. Legolas smiled and climbed a nearby tree.

This was another thing that Legolas had taken to doing out of boredom. His people, the wood elves, would do it all the time, but Legolas' skills rivaled even some of the youngest elves in Mirkwood. He used tree-climbing as an escape from the kingdom, so he had years of practice.

As he dozed off, Legolas could hear the sounds of night animals all around. The noises seemed to calm him; it was so different from the total silence of Mirkwood. He slowly drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Elvish translations:<strong>

_**Esta sinome: **_**Rest here**

**Next chapter: The Prancing Pony!**


	4. Chapter 4: Old Friends and New Friends

**Hello again! I'm soooo excited for this story! I have a ton of ideas for it, and I can't wait to get them out of my head onto the fic. This story will either be one of two fics, or the first story in either a trilogy or a whole series (probably a trilogy). Please review- it makes me so happy when I see that someone has reviewed or favorite this story. Hopefully, chapters will come out faster now because school is almost over and my mom and I have discovered an awesome strategy to editing that makes everything faster. **

**By the way, thanks again to Maethorelen for helping me, especially with this chapter!  
><strong>

**Courtney: You done rambling yet?**

**Me: Yes, Courtney, I am**

**John: Hey, Courtney, Kate, and I are in this chapter! Schweet!**

**Sarah: Dude, don't rub it in! I won't appear for a reeeeeeeeeeeeeeally long time**

**Kate: If it cheers you up, you can do the disclaimer**

**Sarah: Ok. DORK DOG only owns John, Kate, Courtney and I. Oh, and check out the poll and Character Profiles on her bio. Hope you like the next chapter!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Four<strong>

**Old Friends and New Friends**

Kate groaned in agony. Her and the other four strangers had been walking for hours, and her short legs were killing her! The other men had explained her transformation: she had become a creature they called a "Hobbit". Oddly, they explained to her that hobbits were small folk, smaller even than dwarves. Frodo, a young hobbit who looked to be in his mid-twenties, was leading the small expedition to a place called Bree. He would not tell Kate why, yet Merry told her there was an inn there called the Prancing Pony, and they were meeting an old friend there. However, Kate suspected something was wrong, but none of the hobbits would give her details of the situation.

Without warning, the overcast sky began to pour rain. Kate rolled her eyes and scowled. _Great, _she thought. _Just what we needed to lighten the mood. _The other hobbits seemed just as miserable. Sam, the heavyset one with all the cooking supplies clanking on his back, muttered something to Frodo. The other hobbit nodded and turned to the others.

"If anyone asks," he said, having to almost shout to be heard, "my name is Mister Underhill. I cannot use the name Baggins while we are in Bree. Understand?" The other hobbits, Kate included, nodded their wet, curly heads in agreement.

Frodo had lent Kate a dark brown traveling cloak to keep warm, but it wasn't helping much in the downpour. By the time the small town was in sight, she was soaked to the bone and shivering violently.

When the five hobbits had reached the city gate, Kate could already hear the others muttering about all the food and drink they would get. She was hungry herself, but she didn't want to stay in this pudgy form. Frodo timidly knocked on the gate.

A small window opened and shut far above their heads. Then, one closer to the ground opened, and Kate could just make out the face of a weather-beaten older man peer through the opening.

"Whadd'ya want?" he demanded harshly. Kate could see he was missing a few teeth, and the sight made her shudder with disgust.

"We are heading for the Prancing Pony," said Frodo. The innkeeper opened a door in front of the hobbits, shining a lantern to make out the five diminutive figures.

"Hobbit's!" he exclaimed. "Five hobbits! And what's more from the Shire by your talk. What business brings you to Bree?"

"We wish to stay at the inn," explained Frodo. "Our business is our own."

The gatekeeper nodded. "All right sir, I meant no offense." He moved out of the way, letting the hobbits past the entrance to the city. "It's my job to ask questions after nightfall. There's talk of strange folk abroad. Can't be too careful." The wooden door swung shut with a boom.

It was then Kate realized how short she really was. It seemed the very top of her sopping head only reached the height of the average man's waist. The other hobbits looked pretty scared, too.

After an eternity of searching, the hobbits finally found the inn. A sign swung above the door, and Kate could just make out the words _The Prancing Pony, _before she was nearly shoved inside.

The moment she stepped into the inn, the smell of sweat, alcohol, and food assaulted her senses. Sounds of harsh, male laughter wafted through the air, causing Kate to shudder. Frodo sighed, noticeably tired.

The hobbits pulled down their hoods, shaking out the wet curls which stuck to their small heads. A desk stood before them, a human's desk, and behind it stood a tall, fat man with reddish hair and sideburns. Kate immediately put her guard up in suspicion.

Frodo shyly stepped up to the desk. "Excuse me?" he said softly. The fat man spun around, and peered over the desk.

"Good evening, little masters and mistress," he said. "If you're looking for accommodations, I've got some nice, cozy hobbit sized rooms available. Always proud to cater to the little folk, Mister-er, uh?"

Frodo hesitated. "Underhill," he said.

"Underhill," the innkeeper repeated quietly.

"We are friends of Gandalf the Grey. Can you tell him we've arrived?"

The innkeeper muttered to himself. "Gandalf? Gandalf- Oh, yes, I remember! Elderly chap, big grey beard, pointy hat." Frodo nodded eagerly.

The innkeeper knit his eyebrows. "Not seen him for six months." All the hobbit's faces fell. Frodo turned to them, and all five of them clustered together.

"What do we do now?" asked Kate.

The five hobbits sat at a table in the parlor, miserable looks on their faces. Kate was seated between Merry and Pippin, and across from Sam and Frodo. The latter tried to comfort them, telling the hobbits that Gandalf would be there soon. Kate was wondering to herself who Gandalf was, but she figured he must be pretty important, considering all the fuss they were making.

"Kate," said Frodo across the table. "He'll be here. He'll come."

Kate watched Merry as he wove his way between and under human's legs to reach the table. In his hands, he carried a large tankard of ale.

"What's that?" asked Pippin to Merry, needing to talk around Kate. Kate cocked an eyebrow in perplexity.

Not taking his excited eyes off the tankard in front of him, Merry answered, "This my friends, is a pint."

Pippin's blue eyes widened. "It comes in pints?" Merry nodded as he took a drink.

"I'm getting one." Pippin declared, disappearing hastily into the crowd.

"But you've had a whole half already!" Sam yelled after him. His call went unnoticed. Kate had to bite her lower lip to keep from bursting into giggles.

Sam took a bite of cheese and nudged Frodo. "Those fellow's have been doin nothing but staring at us since we arrived," he said and nodded towards a dark corner on the far side of the room. Kate followed his gaze.

Sure enough, there in the corner were three hooded figures. The tallest one smoked a pipe, and his two rough-looking companions sat surveying the room.

Frodo stopped the innkeeper as he passed. "Those three in the corner," he said quietly, "Who are they?"

The innkeeper nodded. "They're some of them Rangers," he muttered with a mysterious tone. "Dangerous folk they are, wandering the wilds. What their real names are, I've never heard, but around here, the tallest one's known as Strider."

"Strider," Frodo repeated softly. "And who are the two with him?"

The innkeeper replied, "Says they're his companions. They don't talk much." With those words, the innkeeper bustled off to another table.

Kate studied the hooded figures for a long moment. _I wonder what their real names are, _she thought.

She was jolted out of her musings when Pippin's distinct voice was heard over the jumble of noises.

"Baggins?" he said loudly. "Sure I know a Baggins! He's over there! Frodo Baggins! He's my second cousin once removed-" Kate's eyes widened as she realized what was going on. Her eyes met Frodo's for a split second, then the other hobbit shot out of his seat.

"Pippin," Kate muttered, resting her face in her hands. She peeked through her fingers, and gasped as Frodo tripped over some one's foot and fell to the floor. Something flashed above him, and then he- vanished!

Kate turned back to the others, a bewildered look on her face. However, Merry and Sam seemed to understand what had just happened, though they looked just as alarmed as herself.

"What are you not telling me?" she asked, an angry tone in her usually soft voice. Before either hobbit could answer, she saw Frodo reappear in a different spot, only to be swiftly dragged up a flight of stairs by Strider and the other two figures.

"I'll tell you later," Sam whispered as the four hobbits ran up after their friend.

* * *

><p>"Are you frightened?" Strider asked, pulling off his hood. He had dark shaggy hair and looked as though he hadn't shaved for at least five days.<p>

Frodo hesitated before saying softly, "Yes."

"Not nearly frightened enough," one of the smaller figures interjected. "We know what hunts you."

Suddenly the door burst open. Strider drew his sword and turned, as did his companions. The latter two pulled off their hoods, revealing a boy and a girl that both couldn't be older than sixteen.

"Let him go!" cried Sam. "Or I'll have you, Long-shanks!" Strider sheathed his sword.

"You have a stout heart, little hobbit," he said. "But it will not save you." He turned to face Frodo.

"You cannot wait for the wizard, Frodo," Strider warned. "They are coming."

One of the smaller figures, the girl, shifted in the light, and Kate gasped.

"COURTNEY!" she exclaimed, and enveloped the human girl in a hug, knocking her to the ground. The young woman looked bewildered.

"Kate?" she asked. The boy, who seemed to be her brother, recognized said hobbit at once.

"Kate!" he cried, and joined the group on the floor.

"John!" Kate exclaimed, and hugged him as well.

Strider seemed perplexed. "You know these people?" he asked the hobbit. Kate nodded as she sat up.

"I think we have a lot of explaining to do," said the young woman, whom Kate had called Courtney. The other boy, John, nodded.

"Courtney, John," said Kate. "I would like you to meet Frodo, Sam, Pippin and Merry." The young humans nodded politely. The four other hobbits just stared at Kate, mouths agape.

"Kate," said John. "Meet Strider." The Ranger inclined his head.

"I am sorry to interrupt your reunion," said Strider. "But we have more pressing matters on our hands."

"What's happening?" asked Kate in bewilderment. Strider gave Frodo a surprised look.

"You haven't told her?" the man asked in astonishment. Frodo shook his head slowly.

"It seems we all have more explaining than we thought," said Courtney.

* * *

><p><strong>DUH DUH DUH! Another cliffhanger XD! Sorry if that's getting annoying…. But it's just the way I write, haha! Anywho, please review!<strong>


	5. Chapter 5: More Travelling

**WOOHOO! SUMMER IS FINALLY HERE! Now there will hopefully be weekly updates, or something close to that! I'm so happy to finally be out of school!**

**Courtney: Looks like we've got some anonymous review to reply to!**

**Me: Okay, here goes~**

**ERIL- Thank you soooooo much! I actually didn't really know how awesome this was. I'm glad you like how descriptive I am. I always try to describe my characters as best as I can, so it creates a clear mental picture. I think Merry's crush on Kate is cute-**

**Kate: Hey!**

**Me: And I tried to create a little background for Legolas so it wasn't like, "Okay. Here is this random elf dude with no background and he just appears in the woods for Sarah." Ha, and I will try to keep up the teenager vs. Middle-Earth talk. Thanks!~**

**MichelleWeasley2012: Yes, I will try to hurry and write more XD**

**John: DORK DOG only owns us**

**Courtney: And don't forget to vote on the poll on DORK DOG's bio**

**Sarah: Vote! Vote! Vote!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Five<strong>

**Of Black Riders and Stinking Marshes**

"So that's what all this is about," exclaimed Kate. She was seated in a large bed in a dark room, flanked by Sam and Merry. Frodo and Pippin lay on the ends of the cot.

Strider, Courtney, and John had just explained to her why she was on this mission with the other four hobbits. Apparently, Frodo carried a small golden ring, which held the life force of an ancient Dark Lord named Sauron. Frodo had been told by Gandalf to leave the Shire and meet the wizard in Bree. However, nine "Black Riders" were pursuing Frodo, and they had discovered the ring's location, thanks to Frodo, who had put it on after he slipped and fell in the parlor.

"And I thought life couldn't get any worse," Kate muttered, voice oozing with sarcasm. Strider sighed.

"Get some rest," he said. "You have a long journey ahead of you." The five hobbits and Courtney nodded. The latter lay curled up on a dark cloak on the floor. She rolled over and dozed off, not caring about how hard the wooden floor was under her.

Kate also rolled over, feeling squished between the two somewhat pudgy hobbits on either side of her. She felt a bit uneasy about the closeness, but soon dozed off into troubled dreams about little golden rings expanding into huge, blood-thirsty cloaked riders on red-eyed black horses.

* * *

><p>John sat facing Strider, staring down on the damp streets below the inn. Though he tried to keep his attention on the present predicament, his mind couldn't help but wander to the questions which kept bombarding him. <em>How did I get here? Where is here? Where is Sarah? Is she safe? <em>

The two questions bothered him the most. John had always been on good terms with Sarah, and it worried him that he had no idea where she was. Though he would never admit it to her face, John had secretly been somewhat attracted to the girl, but then again, most guys at school and church secretly liked her. Who wouldn't? Sarah was smart, beautiful, and funny, and had a gentle, caring spirit.

"John," whispered Strider, jolting the boy out of his musings. "When we first encountered each other in the forest, you and your sister mentioned one other companion besides Kate." John nodded thoughtfully.

"Who were you speaking of?" asked Strider.

"Well," said John. "Her name's Sarah. She came here with us, but I don't know where she is now. The last time I saw her, we were in that cave, right before the bright flash."

"She was a friend of yours?" Strider inquired. John took a moment to consider this.

"Yeah," he answered deliberately, not wanting to reveal his feelings. "We knew each other since she was four and I was six. We are a year and a half apart, though."

Strider looked like he wanted to say something else, but was cut off by a piercing, unearthly shriek in the street below. The hobbits and Courtney awoke abruptly, looking terrified.

"What are they?" Frodo asked quietly. Strider turned to him.

"They were once men," the Ranger replied. "Great kings of men. Then Sauron the Deceiver gave to them nine Rings of Power. Blinded by their greed, they took them without question, one by one falling into darkness." Strider looked out the window before continuing. "Now they are slaves to his will. They are the Nazgûl, Ring Wraiths, neither living nor dead. At all times they feel the presence of the Ring, drawn to the power of the One. They will never stop hunting you."

* * *

><p>For hours, Strider had been leading their small group deeper into the eerie wilderness. John gave a deep, inward sigh of irritation. Those little hobbit creatures were staring to get on his nerves. Traveling with John and Strider were Kate, Courtney, the two incessantly chatting hobbits, Merry and Pippin, and, of course, Sam and Frodo. To complete the group was a small pack pony named Bill, which Sam had purchased in Bree.<p>

"Where are you taking us?" Frodo asked, a bit too loudly as they all rounded a natural bend.

Strider gave him a warning look of caution as he replied in a nearly inaudible whisper, "Into the wild."

"How can we be certain this 'Strider' guy truly is a friend of Gandalf's?" Merry asked Frodo with suspicion. Though John guessed the hobbit was trying to stay quiet, the little man could be heard loud and clear from behind.

"I think a servant of the enemy would look fairer, yet feel fouler," Frodo replied.

"They're foul enough," Merry muttered.

"Ow!" he heard Kate slap the young hobbit, and John grinned.

"Shut your trap," Kate said. "Those are my friends you're talking about." John turned his head to wink at Courtney, who was walking along beside him.

"We have no choice but to trust him," Frodo replied to Merry in a whispered tone. The hobbit let out a dissatisfied breath, his brown eyes still glaring at the ranger ahead.

"But where is he leading us?" Sam asked, tugging on the pony's lead rope.

Having heard the whole conversation, Strider replied, "To Rivendell, Master Gamgee. To the house of Elrond." Sam brightened.

"Did you hear that?" he exclaimed. "Rivendell! We're going to see the elves!"

* * *

><p>They traversed in this fashion for days. The hobbits, with the exception of Kate, still seemed wary of Strider, Courtney, and John. However, the latter two were constantly busy helping the Ranger, therefore hobbit Kate was continually feeling excluded from their company. Somehow, she knew they were just trying to help, but it still made her slightly annoyed. Merry and Pippin tried to include her in their nonstop chatter, which mostly consisted of food, but that seemed to make her more famished.<p>

One morning, as the hobbits and John packed Bill for another day's journey. After surveying the nearby area, Strider and Courtney turned to address them.

"Gentlemen, ladies," Strider called. "We do not stop till nightfall."

"What about breakfast?" Pippin asked, sounding painfully disappointed. All eyes gazed at him in bewilderment.

"We've already had it," Courtney said in exasperation, since she had also found Merry and Pippin quite vexatious the past few days.

"We've had one, yes," Pippin explained, puzzled. "But what about second breakfast?"

"You're kidding, right?" John asked. Courtney and Strider just rolled their eyes and kept the same pace forward.

Pippin knit his eyebrows in confusion.

"I don't think he knows about second breakfast, Pip," Merry said to his friend.

Pippin frowned at him in disbelief as Merry continued walking forward. Kate followed, somewhat amused.

"But what about elevenses?" Pippin ranted on. "Luncheon? Afternoon tea? Dinner? Supper? He knows about them, doesn't he?"

Kate and Merry turned to face the desperate hobbit. "I wouldn't count on it," said Merry apologetically.

Suddenly, an apple dropped over a nearby bush. With a quick lunge, Merry caught it and handed it to Pippin, patted his shoulder, then continued walking, Kate at his heels.

Two more apples soared from the trees, knocking Pippin in the head.

"Pippin!" Merry called back in annoyance. The stunned hobbit shook his head, gathered up the fruit, and ran to catch up.

Kate approached Courtney and murmured, "Nice shot." Courtney grinned.

"Thanks," the human replied. "I guess all those years of girls softball finally paid off." The two giggled and continued walking.

* * *

><p>"Oh, lovely," Courtney muttered. The party had been travelling through damp marshes for the past day, and mosquitoes were swarming around the group in thick clouds.<p>

As he swatted at a couple of the despicable creatures, Merry cried, "What do they eat, when they can't eat hobbit?"

Just then, Pippin tripped and fell face first into the bog. Despite how utterly miserable she was, Kate couldn't help but laugh out loud.

"Where we come from," she explained, "It's never dampness, and it hardly ever rains."

"Yeah, Kate," said John. "Cause we live in a dry desert."

"What's a desert?" Merry asked. All three kids exchanged glances.

"You have got to be kidding me," Courtney exclaimed. "You've never heard of a desert?" The male hobbits shook their heads, spraying water everywhere.

"No, but it sounds better than this," Sam grumbled as he swatted at a few bugs.

"It's not," said Courtney. "Where we come from, the weather is always dry and hot, and you can't even escape it by going inside. There's dust and sand as far as the eye can see, with only desert plants and rocks to cover the landscape."

"Why would someone want to live in such a place?" Pippin asked, earning him a slap from Merry.

The teenagers shrugged.

"I honestly don't know," said Kate. Just then, she slipped and fell into the water for what seemed like the millionth time, groaning in annoyance. She pushed herself back onto her sturdy short legs, a solid determined look on her face.

All in all, the party was cold, wet, and entirely miserable by nightfall.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review and- oh, crap! Look at the time! Well, goodnight y'all (starts talking like Applejack from MLP: FIM). Hope to talk to ya real soon! And don't forget to vote!<strong>


	6. Chapter 6: When Riders Attack

**Here's Chapter Six! Thank you to all you lovely people who reviewed! I do a little squeal every time I get that email! Please keep them coming. I love your feedback!**

**Sarah: YES! I finally appear in this chapter! **

**Kate: I think we have another review to reply to from ERIL**

**John: Yep, we do. Kate, would you like to do the honors?**

**Kate: Sure!~**

**ERIL- Yes, I slapped Merry. It was a slap on the arm. And it's a surprise for what happens to the four of us (evil grin)**

**Courtney: DORK DOG only owns us. We hope you enjoy this very, very long chapter**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Six<strong>

**When Riders Attack**

Courtney nimbly leapt onto a nearby boulder, surveying the enormous hill in front of her. The sky was grey, and the cool wind whipped at her hair, pulling strands out of her long braid. She glanced down at Strider, who had paused to study the bleak landscape before them.

"This was once the great watchtower of Amon Sûl," he said to John, who stood next to him. The boy nodded.

"We shall rest here tonight," Strider projected his voice to address the hobbits and Courtney.

The hobbits brightened, eager to stop for the day.

Discovering a small cave, the hobbits found a place to plop down within. At the same moment, Strider and John looked out at the austere expanse in front of them. The two had taken to each other's presence easily, and Courtney could tell her brother looked up to the older man with respect. In turn, Strider treated John as his equal, which was almost surprising considering that John was only fifteen.

Strider knelt down in front of the hobbits, pulling out a cloth bundle. "These are for you," he told them as he opened it up. Inside were six, small daggers which he tossed to Courtney and the small men, as well as Kate.

"Keep them close," Strider commanded. "I'm going to have a look around. John, come with me." John stood up from where he was seated on the stone.

"Stay here," Strider told the rest. "Courtney, please watch the hobbits."

"And make sure they don't do anything too dumb," John said, which earned him a glare from Kate, then he strode out of sight behind Strider.

Courtney sighed at her rather dull responsibility. She sat down facing the sunset pink sky, letting the wind play with the loose strands of her hair.

"Are you well?" Courtney almost jumped at the sudden voice beside her. She turned to see Frodo standing next to her.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she said, motioning for him to sit down next to her. He did so gladly.

"So, how do you know Kate?" Frodo inquired of her. Courtney raised an eyebrow.

"Why do you ask?" she queried. Frodo shrugged.

"Just curious," he stated, blue eyes studying the dreary sky.

After a long pause, Courtney finally said, "I was ten." Frodo turned to her.

"Excuse me?" he probed, a smile playing on his lips.

"I was ten when I met Kate," Courtney informed him. "She was nine. We were partners in a game at a church event." She grinned at the memory. "I'll never forget how crazy she was. Whenever someone said her name, she would immediately perk up and search for whoever called her. She was so competitive with people!"

Frodo smiled. "She seems to be getting along just fine with Merry and Pippin," he said, glancing back behind him. Courtney followed his gaze, and sure enough Kate was seated there, giggling at some joke one of the hobbits must've made.

Courtney turned back to Frodo. "You should rest," she told him. "We have a long journey ahead of us, and you carry a heavy burden." Frodo nodded timidly and curled up a few yards away. Courtney lay down herself and dozed off.

_Snap!_

Courtney's green eyes flashed open. Something was burning behind her, she could hear and smell it. She rolled over drowsily.

To her horror, Sam, Pippin, Kate, and Merry had started a campfire, and were chatting nosily among themselves, seemingly oblivious to the fact that they could easily attract enemies.

Remembering what Strider had told her at their first encounter when she had used her phone to light up the space around her, Courtney leaped to her feet, grabbing her dagger and rushing to put out the fire. Frodo seemed to awake at the commotion, too.

"What are you doing?" the hobbit cried at them. He jumped to his feet as well, stamping out the flames.

Pippin started to say something, but was cut off by a piercing screech from below the ruined watchtower. The six of them rushed to the edge of the cliff, only to see five black figures striding through the mist, with their swords drawn.

"GO!" Frodo cried, drawing his dagger. The others did likewise, and rushed up a staircase to what was once an upper level of the tower.

The hobbits and Courtney stood back to back in the center of the roofless arena-like space. Courtney felt shivers of fear go down her back.

_Come on, John, _she thought urgently. _Where are you? We need you and Strider here right now! _

The sound of heavy footsteps sliced into her thoughts like the dagger in her hands. Whipping around, to her horror, Courtney saw five of the hooded figures approaching the small group, black swords in front of them, as if in salute. As the figures neared the cluster, they pulled the blades back, ready to strike.

"Back you devils!" Sam yelled, and attacked the nearest one. The figure easily blocked the hobbit's attack and threw him against a stone wall, as though he were nothing more than a ragdoll. Merry, Kate, and Pippin tried to create a wall between the Black Riders and Frodo, but to no avail. Instead, each one was tossed away to different sides of the platform. Not knowing what else to do, Courtney chucked her dagger at the nearest Rider. To her satisfaction, it screamed in pain as the blade sliced into its robes. Her happiness was short lived, though, as another figure pushed her against a pillar, knocking the wind out of her and blurring her vision. When her sight cleared, Courtney saw that Frodo had dropped his sword and was cowering in a corner. A Black Rider was standing over him, seeming to be basking in his victory over the hobbit. Then, to her astonishment, Frodo vanished!

Courtney tried to scream out _"No!" _but the words got caught in her throat. The figure reached down, as if grabbing something, then he stabbed at the emptiness in front of him.

Out of the corner of her eye, Courtney saw two shapes melt out of the darkness, brandishing swords and torches. These two, however, were very familiar to the girl.

"Strider! John!" she cried, pushing herself to her feet. A haze crossed over her eyes for a second, and then John tossed her a torch. She whipped around and whacked a rider with her new weapon, instantly igniting the creature's black robes. The Rider screeched and ran to the edge of the platform before falling into the darkness.

Courtney turned and flung the torch at another Rider across the platform. The creature shrieked as well, and ran to Courtney, swiping its sword at her. She ducked out of the way before kicking the figure in the gut, sending it stumbling over the edge of the tower. She spun around, expecting another attack, but was surprised to see that all the Riders had gone. Strider and the hobbits were all huddled around Frodo, examining him closely to see if he'd been injured by the Riders.

John touched Courtney's arm and led her to the rest of the group. Frodo was whimpering, and the girl could see where the Rider had stabbed him. Her heart immediately went out to the poor hobbit, and she knelt down beside him.

Strider picked up the sword the Black Rider had used to stab Frodo. "He's been stabbed by a Morgul blade," the Ranger stated in disgust. Immediately, the blade dissolved in his hands and he dropped the hilt as though it hurt him to touch it.

"This is beyond my skill to heal," Strider said, picking up Frodo. "He needs elvish medicine." And so stating those words he led the party away from the ruinous Watchtower.

* * *

><p><em>Clip, Clop<em>

_ Clip, Clop_

_ Clip, Clop_

Sarah had been on horseback for hours, and her back was getting sore from being in the same position all day. Legolas had told her earlier that morning that they would reach Rivendell, as he called it, by midday at the rate they travelled. Now it was probably close to 11:30 in the morning, and according to him, they were very close to their destination.

Along the way, Sarah had inquired of the other ellon what his purpose was to go to Rivendell. Legolas told her that it had been rumored that a great weapon of the enemy had been found, the Ring of Power. Ambassadors from all the free peoples of Middle Earth had been called to a Council in order to decide what to do with this thing. Legolas had volunteered to go, and so he and a few other elves had set out from Mirkwood. When he found Sarah lying unconscious in the road, he had told the few elves who accompanied him to go on ahead while he investigated. That was when the orcs attacked her, and the rest was history.

Sarah felt her stomach growl, and hoped Legolas couldn't hear it with his keen elvish ears. She hadn't had decent thing to eat since- gosh, the morning she, John, Kate, and Courtney had arrived in Middle Earth!

_Crap! _She thought. _I'm so starving I could eat_ _a whole Double-Double cheeseburger and STILL be hungry! How much longer till we're gonna eat?_ Though she had changed into an "immortal being", as Legolas had told her, Sarah still had the mind and stomach of a thirteen year old human.

After a few minutes, Legolas rounded a bend, and Sarah gasped in surprise. Before them was a steep valley, with a clear river running through it. Situated near the river was a village of houses that looked almost as though they had grown out of the ground, rather than built on top of it. Even from this distance, the city seemed to glow with a strange aura.

"Welcome to Rivendell," Legolas told Sarah from over his shoulder. "The Last Homely House, and home to Lord Elrond." It was then that Sarah realized that she was gaping at the city open mouthed. Quickly shutting her lips, she continued in the beautiful sight before her.

As the two of them quickly galloped into the city, Sarah couldn't help but think, _ It's twice as stunning up close! _Marble pillars stood welcoming the two elves as Legolas murmured something unintelligible to his horse. The beast responded immediately, slowing to a stop.

In one graceful motion, Legolas dismounted his horse and turned to Sarah. He gently grabbed her around the waist and lifted her off the animal, causing her to blush slightly.

"Welcome, Prince Legolas of Mirkwood," came a voice from behind them. Sarah spun around to face a tall, dark haired ellon, who seemed to be around fifty or so. Beside him stood a strikingly gorgeous young woman in her early twenties. She had wavy black hair that reached to the middle of her back and deep blue eyes that made her look far older than the rest of her appearance.

"Lord Elrond. Lady Arwen," Legolas greeted, bowing. Sarah took this as a cue to curtsey as best as she could, but her mind was occupied by other thoughts.

_Prince__ Legolas? _She thought in astonishment. _Oh, crap, I've been traveling with royalty this whole time? And he didn't even tell me?_ Legolas straightened, and for a split second, she shot him a death glare. He noticed the look, and raised an eyebrow as if to ask, _"What?"_. Before she could respond, the woman, whom Legolas called Arwen, seemed to notice Sarah for the first time.

"And who is this lovely young woman?" she inquired of Legolas. Sarah blushed.

"My name's Sarah," she replied. "Just Sarah. No formalities, please."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Sarah," Elrond told her. Sarah inclined her head politely.

"You must be exhausted!" Arwen exclaimed suddenly. "Come. I will show you to your room." The young woman led Sarah through a few passages before pausing at one room.

"This is where you will be staying," she said. "We were not expecting a woman to be here, so we've been caught quite off guard. But I will arrange for warm water to be brought to you so you can bathe." With that, she let Sarah into the door and disappeared down the hall.

The room was so…. Open. The windows, if they could be called that, were arch-shaped and let in breezes from every direction. The place made her feel calm and secure, though anyone could see inside her room. A huge, soft bed sat in the center of the room, with an ornately carved headboard and footboard.

Sarah let herself collapse onto the cool sheets, and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Courtney: DUDE! How could you be so peaceful while we were WALKING OUR BUTTS OFF in the forest? That's so not fair! Do you have any idea how sore I was from walking all that way?<strong>

**Sarah: Sorry! It's not my fault I ended up in Rivendell before you guys.**

**Courtney: Oh, man, do you even know how much I was DYING for a hot shower? And then I get to Rivendell, and they were like, "What the heck is a shower?" UGH!**

**Sarah: Um, Courtney? You don't need to talk that way about the elves, especially since there's one sitting right next to you.**

**Courtney: Oh, right, sorry. And, um, please review.**


	7. Chapter 7:  A Suprise in the Woods

**Hey guys! Sorry I didn't post sooner… I was on vacation, and I've been distracted watching TV and busy getting a perm (goodbye pin-straight hair!) Anywho, This chapter is actually somewhat interesting towards the end. I really hope you like it. **

**Oh, I almost forgot! Maethorelen and I are writing an LotR fic together called **_**Upside Down. **_**It's on my profile, and I would love it if you went and read it. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Lord of the Rings. I don't own **_**Desert Song **_**by Hillsong, but I suggest you look it up before reading this chapter. And I certainly do not own the Elvish or Spanish languages. In fact, I can barely even speak Spanish!**

**Review?**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Seven<strong>

**A Surprise in the Woods**

As they paused to rest in a small clearing, the group was consumed with worry about their dear friend Frodo. It was unsettling that stone humanoid creatures loomed above them, and Kate had no clue what to make of the strange formations. The rest of the hobbits, however, seemed to know exactly what they were.

"Look, Frodo," Sam told the delirious Halfling. "It's Mr. Bilbo's Trolls." He touched Frodo's forehead. "Mr. Frodo! He's going cold!" The last exclamation was aimed at the rest of the party.

"Is he going to die?" Kate whispered, with worry and anguish filling her voice. She had only known Frodo for a very short while, but she had already become attached to the friendly young hobbit.

"He is passing into the shadow world," John informed her, seemingly preoccupied with keeping watch with Strider. "He will soon become a wraith like them." He continued as a shriek sounded not too far away. The very noise chilled Kate to the bone.

"They're close," Merry said with much concern. "Is there anything we can do to help him?"

"Keep him calm," Courtney told him. "And try to keep his mind clear." Kate racked her brain for a solution.

_What did my mom do with me when I was uneasy? _She wondered as Strider called John and Sam over to him to help find some sort of plant. Suddenly, an idea popped into her head. _Of course! _She thought. _Sing! It will help calm him down, and keep everyone else's spirits somewhat up. But what to sing?_

Taking a seat close to Frodo's ear, she began in a soft voice:

"_This is my prayer in the desert,_

_When all that's within me feels dry_

_This is my prayer in the hunger and need,_

_My God is the God who provides_

_This is my prayer in the fire,_

_In weakness or trial or pain_

_There is a faith proved of more than gold,_

_So refine me Lord through the flame"_

As Courtney realized why Kate was singing, she joined into the song, adjusting her voice so that the two girls were singing in harmony. Kate didn't particularly think that she had a good singing voice, but her cool demeanor seemed to wear off on Frodo, who had relaxed quite noticeably.

"_I will bring Praise, I will bring Praise,_

_No weapon formed against me shall remain_

_I will rejoice, I will declare_

_God is my victory and He is here_

_And this is my prayer in the battle,_

_When triumph is still on its way_

_I am a conqueror and co-heir with Christ, _

_So firm on His promise I'll stand_

_I will bring Praise, I will bring Praise,_

_No weapon formed against me shall remain_

_I will rejoice, I will declare_

_God is my victory and He is here"_

Without warning, a white horse came galloping through the trees. A gorgeous raven haired young woman was riding the magnificent creature. Her beauty was so astounding, she almost seemed unearthly. The rider dismounted and slowly approached Frodo, who lay on the ground, wide-eyed.

"_Frodo," _the woman was whispering as she approached the feverish hobbit. _"Im Arwen. Telin le thaed. Lasto beth nîn, tolo dan na ngalad." _Kate knitted her eyebrows in confusion at the gibberish that she overheard with clarity. She was talking in the most peculiar language Kate had ever heard, aside from the first day of Spanish and all the other kids in her class seemed to know the definition to the words.

"Who is she?" Merry asked, worried.

"She's an elf," Sam replied, and it was then that Kate noticed that the woman's ears tapered to a point.

_Of course she can't be human, _Kate thought to herself. _No human could ever be so radiant in form and natural beauty._

"He is fading," the elf said, speaking to Strider. The Ranger chewed a handful of leaves and smeared them onto Frodo's wound. As he did the hobbit gasped in pain at the moment the substance made contact.

"He is not going to last," the woman continued. "We must get him to my father. I have been looking for you for two days." Strider picked up Frodo and followed the elleth to her horse.

"Where are you taking him?" Kate asked in astonishment, but her cry went unnoticed.

"There are five wraiths behind you," the elf told Strider. "Where the other four are, I do not know." Strider eased Frodo onto the snow white horse and turned to the woman.

"_Dartho guin Berian. Rych le ad tolthathon."_ He told the elleth. Her blue eyes widened in surprise.

_ "Hon mabathon. Rochon ellint im," _the woman retorted, and it appeared to Kate as though the two were arguing.

"_Andelu i ven," _Strider told her, but it looked like he was losing the verbal battle.

"What are they saying?" John asked, bewildered. Courtney and Kate shook their heads subconsciously, totally engrossed in what was happening between the elleth and Strider.

"_Frodo fîr. Ae athradon i hîr, tûr gwaith nîn beriatha hon," _the elf explained, then to the human's and hobbits relief, said in English, "I do not fear them."

Strider seemed to consider this for a moment, then replied, _"Be iest lîn." _

In one graceful move, the woman mounted her steed behind Frodo. Strider met her gaze.

"Ride hard. Don't look back," he told her, looking slightly defeated.

_"Noro lim, Asfaloth! Noro lim!" _she commanded, digging her heels into her horse's sides. Then, just as swiftly as she had appeared, the elf rode off into the forest with Frodo.

"What're you doin?" Sam cried. "Those wraiths are still out there!"

Kate knew the most powerful thing she could do was pray for their protection.

* * *

><p>As they trudged through the dense, dark forest, Courtney's mind wandered back to the incident with the elven woman. The melodious speech her and Strider exchanged still rang softly in her ears, particularly the elleth's words which were aimed at her steed.<p>

_Noro lim, Asfaloth! Noro lim!_

At last, Courtney could bear it no longer. Picking up her pace, she jogged forward to catch up with Strider, her braid swinging from side to side.

"Hey, Strider?" she inquired of the Ranger.

Turning to acknowledge her, he asked, "What is it, Courtney?"

"I was wondering," she replied. "That woman, what language were you speaking? I've never heard anything like it before, and it's almost angelic."

"We were speaking Sindarin, the tongue of the elves," Strider explained. "I lived in Rivendell for a time, and learned how to speak it fluently."After a long pause, he asked, "Do you know any languages other than the Common Tongue?"

The question took Courtney aback. "I, er, can speak Spanish, but that's about it." Strider looked perplexed by her reply.

"_Estoy__hablando en español__" _she said. Seeming to notice that his sister was talking to Strider in a foreign language, John strode forward and fell into step beside Courtney.

"_Él__no habla__español," _he told her, and Courtney rolled her eyes at her brothers daftness.

"Well duh!" she exclaimed in English. "Obviously not!"

Suddenly, Strider paused in his tracks.

"What is it?" asked Pippin, but he was quickly silenced by Strider, who held up a hand.

"Come forward very slowly, and do not make a sound," Strider commanded. "There is evil here that is drawing near."

"Is it more of those Black Riders?" Sam asked, his voice laced with fear.

Strider shook his head. "I do not know, but tread cautiously. Much darkness resides in these woods, even though we are quite close to the Elven refuge of Rivendell."

These words sent a chill down Courtney's spine. She had never really liked dark, dank, gloomy areas like this forest. The place gave her the creeps, and she wanted to get out of there as soon as possible.

_CRACK! _Courtney whirled around, heart beating wildly in her chest. Having no weapon with her, save for her wits and fists, she was determined not to let anything touch her.

_Where are you, _she mentally questioned whatever foul creature lay in the dark foliage. As the leaves rustled loudly all around them, Courtney felt her brother quietly race to her side, his sword drawn and ready to protect his twin sister. At the same time, Courtney could faintly hear the hobbits shuffling away from the battle scene. Then Strider came up on the other side of her, sword drawn.

"Go," he told Courtney. "I need you to lead them on, Courtney. Keep to the road, and when you find the Ford, tie this to a branch so that I know you have taken the hobbits to safety." He handed her a strand of dark brown rope.

"Just go," he said firmly she opened her mouth to protest. Feeling she had no other option, Courtney grabbed the strand of rope and took off in the opposite direction towards the hobbits.

"Come on!" she called after them. "Hurry!" Kate was the first to catch up with the human girl.

"What the heck is that?" Kate asked, running as fast as her short legs would carry her. The instant Courtney was about to reply, an enormous force slammed into her body, knocking the wind out of her.

"OI!" she heard one of the hobbits cry somewhere in the background, but her mind was reeling fom the impact. As her eyes focused, she saw a humanoid face above her, but this figure seemed more monster than man. It had gray, leathery skin and yellow-green eyes that reminded her of a cat. When he pulled his lips back to snarl at her, Courtney saw a pair of long canine teeth reach for her. Since her arms were pinned on either side of her body, so she couldn't punch this cat-man's lights out. A hideous stench wafted into her nostrils, nearly causing her to scream and puke all at the same time.

Instead, she shook her head to clear her thoughts. As a result, she was able to recall the fighting techniques her brother had taught her a few months back. Gathering her strength into her legs, Courtney kicked the creature in the gut with all her might. The monster fell back onto a sharp stone. Its head collided with a sickening crack, and black blood oozed onto the dirt.

She saw the being's pale green eyes staring blankly at the forest canopy above, never to see again. Courtney saw the hobbits gaping at her in disbelief. Even Kate's mouth hung open in shock.

"We have to hurry!" Courtney barked to them. "Don't just stand there! No doubt there are more creatures like that one that just attacked me!" As if in answer, the ground began to vibrate and they could hear the stomping of feet.

"What do we do?" Merry cried in fear.

"What any smart person would do. RUN!" Courtney ordered, and took off into a sprint. The rest of the hobbits raced to catch up.

An arrow whizzed past Courtney's ear and stuck itself into a nearby tree. Then another whizzed by, and another. Suddenly, she felt something cut into the flesh on her right arm. Biting her lip to keep from screaming, she grasped the wound where the arrow had made contact hoping to stop the gushing blood. With a deep breath, she remained alert as she felt the hot sticky liquid coat her hands in its crimson dye.

"GO!" she cried again to the hobbits who were now in front of her. "Don't worry about me! I'll be fine!"

Her last words rang in her ears. _I'll be fine. _She desperately hoped the statement proved true.

She tripped over a log and felt herself rolling down a steep, pebbly bank. The gravel sliced viciously into her skin, imbedding itself into her flesh. She screamed in agony, though her cry seemed to go unnoticed in the darkness.

Reaching out, she grabbed an overhanging vine and grasped onto it, hanging on for dear life. With every last ounce of strength she possessed, Courtney, tied the dark strand of rope to the branch and then gazed out at the shallow river before her. In the night glow, it appeared to be about fifty feet wide, and looked crossable. Courtney watched as the four hobbits ran into the woods on the other side. She was on her own. The icy water took her breath away as she slid into the freezing waterway. She planted her feet into the water and found that she could stand. Water drenched her boots, numbing her toes instantly so she couldn't feel her feet. Numbly, she waded through the ford, feeling sick.

A horrific pain flashed into her back as she felt an arrow pierce her flesh. With a surge of adrenaline, she barely felt it though. Another arrow lodged itself into her back, but she still kept going.

_I have to get to the other side, _she thought. _I have to get to Rivendell, _was all she could think as she slowly pulled herself onto the bank, now feeling the full force of the pain the arrows were causing her. Black circles swam in front of her, and she felt horribly dizzy. In the distance, Courtney could faintly hear the sound of rushing water somewhere behind her.

Before she blacked out, her last thought was, _John, stay safe, will you? _Then, everything faded to darkness.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Elvish Translations:<strong>_

**Im Arwen. Telin le thaed. Lasto beth nîn, tolo dan na ngalad.**

_**I am Arwen. I've come to help you. Hear my voice, come back to the light.**_

**Dartho guin Berian. Rych le ad tolthathon.**

_**Stay with the Hobbits. I will send horses for you.**_

**Hon mabathon. Rochon ellint im.**

_**I'm the faster rider. I'll take him.**_

**Andelu i ven.**

_**The road is too dangerous.**_

**Frodo fîr. Ae athradon i hîr, tûr gwaith nîn beriatha hon.**

_**Frodo is dying. If I can get across the river, the power of my people will protect him.**_

**Be iest lîn.**

_**According to your wish.**_

**Noro lim, Asfaloth, noro lim!**

_**Ride fast Asfaloth, ride fast!**_

_**Spanish Translations:**_

**Él****no habla****español**

_**He doesn't speak Spanish**_

**Estoy****hablando en español**

_**I am speaking Spanish**_


	8. Chapter 8: A Happy Reunion

** I don't really know what to say other than thanks to those who reviewed and I will try to post more frequently. Please keep the reviews coming… It is really great to know that I have readers who appreciate my writing.**

** I don't own LotR. I want to go to Middle-Earth, though. I would probably turn into a Hobbit, cause I love food**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Eight<strong>

**A Happy Reunion**

Courtney's eyes slowly fluttered open. She was in a soft feather bed surrounded by numerous fluffy white pillows. Light filtered through windows on either side of her, blanketing everything in a faint, golden glow.

"Where am I?" she asked the ceiling above her.

"In Rivendell," said a voice beside her, and she started.

"John, it's you!" she cried, noticing her brother beside her. "Oh, I was so worried! Are you alright? What happened?"

John pulled Courtney into an embrace. "I'm fine, Sis! You, however, were wounded by two arrow wounds in the back. Fortunately, Lord Elrond is a skilled healer, and fixed you up good as new!"

"Good as new?" Courtney repeated quietly.

John nodded. "Yep! But dude, next time you run into a group of orcs, try not to scare the heck out of us."

Courtney laughed. "I'll try. They creeped me out though. Like there was this weird one that tackled me, and it had freaky yellowish-green slitted eyes, like a cat's."

"That is odd," John mused. "Oh, I almost forgot! There's a surprise waiting for you outside. And trust me, you will freak."

"What is it?" Courtney asked, gingerly pulling herself out of bed.

John grinned as he stepped towards the door. "Hurry up and get ready so you can find out." He let himself out of the room, leaving Courtney alone.

"I wonder..." she murmured to herself as she slipped into a silky green dress that was laid out on the dresser. Hurriedly brushing out her hair, she took a moment to admire herself in the mirror before stepping out into the hall. She was astonished at the speed she had healed… No one she had ever known could get up and hop around like she was after such a wound. Courtney figured it must be the way the elves had healed her so well.

It did not take long to find her brother, who sat on a bench tapping his foot to some unknown song in his head. Courtney took a seat next to him, nearly bursting with excitement.

"So," she queried, poking him in the arm. "What's the big surprise?" Before he could reply, Courtney felt a figure take a seat beside her on the bench.

"Hey guys!" Courtney whirled around and almost exploded with joy.

"SARAH!" she cried, and threw her arms around her friend, who returned the embrace.

"Heyyy Court," she greeted with a smile.

"What happened with you? Where were you?" Courtney began waving her arms in espressive motions as she spoke.

"Okay, Courtney, slow down," Sarah laughed. "I'm fine, I got to Rivendell in one piece, and I've been staying here for a few days now."

Courtney was thoughtful as she held Sarah at arms length. "You look... Different. What happened?"

Sarah pulled a strand of straight dark hair back, revealing a sharply pointed earlobe. "I'm an elf."

"WHA?" Courtney exclaimed. "Oh gosh. One of my friends is a hobbit, and the other is an elf. What has to world come to?"

Sarah laughed. "I don't know, but it took me a while to get used to it. Fortunately, my journey here wasn't too bad, and I was able to learn loads of stuff about elves from, er, my friend."

Courtney giggled. "Really? We had the worst time traveling! Creepy riders and orcs and-"

"Your brother and that other dude told me all about it. What was his name? Rider? Stalker?"

"Strider," John corrected. "I don't think he would appreciate it much if you called him Stalker."

Sarah giggled. "Sorry! I'm not the best with names, and now I have to remember all these really strange ones."

"Where's Kate?" Courtney asked suddenly.

"Probably up to no good with Merry and Pippin," John told her with a smile. "The three of them seem to have gotten along like peas in a pod. Of course, Kate has always been the crazy one, so it's not that surprising."

"True," Courtney murmured, rising to her feet and glancing in either direction. "I'm gonna take a walk and get used to this place. You guys wanna come with?"

John and Sarah glanced at each other, and then shook their heads.

"Sorry, Court," Sarah told her with a frown. "One of the elves asked me to help greet the new arrivals as they come. There is a meeting of some sort that is coming up in a few days, and ambassadors from all over Middle-Earth will be here."

"And Strider wanted to teach me swordplay," John said. "Sorry Sis. Maybe another time."

Courtney nodded in understanding. "Oh, okay. When I feel up to it, I might go find somewhere to test weapons."

"Oh, there's a training arena not too far away," Sarah told her.

Courtney brightened. "Really? Where?"

Sarah gave her directions to find the arena. As she walked through the halls of the ethereal city, Courtney knew without a shadow of a doubt that this was the most beautiful place she had ever been.

As she was nearing the training grounds, she heard the sounds of metal clashing against metal. Courtney had taken archery once at summer camp when she was nine, and that was pretty much all she knew of medieval warfare. Her dad and brother had taken her shooting on occasion, and she knew a bit about guns, but unfortunately there were no such things in Middle Earth.

However, thanks to all the living history trips Courtney's mom had dragged her and her brother to, she knew how heavy authentic swords were, and was not in the least bit eager to use one. Despite this, she knew it would be necessary to use these items, and so there was not much point in complaining.

Courtney followed the path to a railing which overlooked the training grounds. Peering over the edge, she spotted several elves sparring with each other. Some were shooting arrows at wooden targets at one side of the arena, and another was whirling around wielding twin blades which were about the length of Courtney's forearm.

"Have you ever sparred before?"

Courtney started at the voice beside her. She turned to find a tall male elf with dark brown hair and bright blue eyes standing beside her.

"Um... No, actually I haven't," she replied shyly. "I'm not much one for fighting, but seeing that I'll have to learn..." she trailed off. "Oh, I'm Courtney by the way."

"I am Faelon," he replied, motioning to her. "Come. It is time you learned the art of weaponry, so you will be able to better defend yourself in the future."

Courtney puckered her eyebrows. "How did you know about my fight on the other side of the river?"

Faelon chuckled and led her to a doorway nearby. "Estel told me about the various trials himself and the party he traveled with persevered through, including a daughter of men with gold and violet hair. I put the pieces together when I saw you here.

"Estel?" Courtney inquired, perplexed. _Who the heck was this guy?_

Faelon considered this a moment. "You may know him as Strider."

"Oh," Courtney blushed slightly in embarrassment. "Well, thanks for, uh, thinking of me."

As the two entered the doorway, Courtney gasped. The room was filled with various weapons, each orderly arranged across the wall. There were swords, bows, daggers, axes, clubs, knives, and countless others that she did not recognize, due to her limited knowledge of medieval weaponry. It frightened her a little to see so many weapons, as well as the sight sent a slight thrill of excitement down her spine.

"I'll have you begin with something small and lightweight," she heard Faelon behind her.

"You're really gonna teach me?" she nearly squeaked, barely able to contain her excitement.

"Of course," Faelon laughed. "Now, have you ever used a bow in your young lifetime?"

* * *

><p>John hefted his sword for what seemed like the millionth time, his muscles groaning in agony. The thing seemed to weigh a <em>ton<em>!The one he was given upon arrival in Middle Earth with was much lighter and balanced, but unfortunately Strider wanted him to become accustomed to carrying the despicable weight for some unknown reason.

"Can't… I… take… break?" he panted as sweat dripped down his face. Strider had been teaching him for hours, and John felt ready to fall over. The older man had barely broken a sweat, seeming to be almost invincible. John mentally dubbed him "The Energizer Ranger".

"Again," Strider ordered. John groaned, but wisely did not question the older man's judgment... Besides, John had the sparring cuts to prove that he did need more practice. The match only lasted a minute though, before John felt the tip of the Rangers blade against his neck.

"I give," the boy muttered, but before Strider could reply, something seemed to catch his eye from behind John.

"Is that… your sister?" the Ranger asked in surprise, pointing with his sword behind John.

Glancing across the arena, the young man was amazed to see that there, standing on the other end of the arena, was his twin sister with a tall, dark haired male elf. Courtney held a bow in one hand, and there was a quiver of arrows was strapped to her back.

Apparently, the older elf was instructing her how to string the bow and pull it back to her face. John knew Courtney had taken archery a while back at camp, and thought she'd shoot well enough. He was wrong. As soon as she let the arrow fly, veered to the right, nearly missing the target altogether. It was obvious that his sister would need a lot of practice with the bow.

John saw Courtney bite her lip in frustration, but after taking some minor adjustments from the ellon beside her, she let three more arrows fly. Two of them missed the target entirely, and one hit the very bottom of the bull's eye.

John turned to ask Strider to be excused, only to find that the Ranger had already left the arena.

_Where did he go? _John wondered, but knew this was not the end of his sword exercises.

Brushing his sweat dampened hair out of his eyes, John strode to the edge of the ring and leaned against a pillar to watch his sister train. None of the other elves seemed to notice his presence in the arena, and he felt confident that no one would kick him out.

The elf instructing Courtney now presented her with a lightweight sword. John felt a twinge of envy that his sister was permitted to use an easier weapon than himself, but knew it was because she was a girl. From his experience, womenwere _always_ treated with more respect and consideration than men.

Unfortunately, Courtney had no better luck with a blade than she did a bow. Within mere moments, she was flat on her back in surrender. With a bit of coaxing, she did try it a few more times until it became apparent that Courtney was not good with either weapon.

Then without warning she darted off into the armory and reappeared with several knives in her hands. John had seen his sister hit one of the Black Riders with a dagger on Weathertop, and wondered how she would do training with them.

"Have you ever thrown a knife before?" John could faintly hear the elf ask her, and decided that now was the time to make his presence known.

"She hit one of those Black Rider things on Weathertop," John interjected, walking towards the two. "Court managed to piss it off- I mean make it really mad," he stuttered as he caught the dirty look Courtney flashed to him.

"How long have you been standing there?" she asked in aggravation, and John could tell his sister was doing her absolute hardest not to wring his neck.

"Long enough," he grinned. Courtney shot him yet another warning glare.

"If I may," the elf cut in. "You are lady Courtney's brother, correct?"

John nodded. "The one and only! Of course, being twins, we look the same, even though I-"

He was cut off by a loud whizzing beside his ear, followed by a hard thump. Slowly turning his head, he saw the hilt of a dagger protruding from a carved wooden post… a post that was dangerously close to his face.

John gulped and turned back to his sister, who was very red in the face.

He motioned to the dagger. _You did this? _John mouthed. Courtney nodded in embarrassment. All eyes in the arena were now fixed on the human girl, and the place had become deathly quiet.

"It seems you have chosen a weapon," the elf next to her exclaimed. In a quieter tone, he murmured, "You have a great deal to ponder."

John just stood there speechless. _My sister nearly killed me with a kitchen knife. Go figure!_

"Sorry bro," Courtney muttered, tracing circles in the dust with her shoes.

"Sorry?" John asked. "Dude, that's awesome! You have a sick talent right there sis!"

He suddenly felt people staring at him from all sides. "I, um, mean that's great!" John laughed sheepishly.

Before Courtney could respond, a young elf raced into the arena.

"Frodo has awoken," he announced. John and Courtney exchanged a brief smile, despite the previous conflict. Dropping their weapons, the two raced out of the arena.

* * *

><p>"Are you sure this'll work?"<p>

"As sure as I'll ever be!"

Kate swallowed nervously as she nodded to Merry and Pippin beside her. She tried to remember how, between Pippin's charm and Merry's flattery, she had agreed to help them sneak into the kitchens and snatch some food before anyone noticed.

"After all, it's only a few biscuits," Pippin whispered convincingly. "And some carrots and apples and muffins. No one will even know we we're here."

"Besides," Merry coaxed from the other side of her. "It's not really stealing. Just borrowing without the intent of returning. The food _was _made to be eaten at the banquet tonight, and everyone's gonna be there. So, we're just sampling the food, so to speak. Making sure it's not poisoned."

Kate rolled her eyes. "Borrowing without the intent of returning? Sheesh, Merry, now you're starting to sound like Courtney!"

"Just get the muffins already!" Pippin exclaimed. Kate shut her mouth and tiptoed to the wooden counter to her right. The top of the counter was just above eye level, and she mentally kicked herself for not getting a stool.

As she reached out to touch the warm bread, a crash sounded behind her. Whirling around, Kate gasped as she saw Merry standing in the middle of the floor, gaping at the upturned silver bowl in front of him.

"Oh crap," Kate whispered loudly. "Pick it up, you ding dong!" Merry glanced at her in confusion of her comment, but reached down and scooped a handful of pears into the dish.

"There, good as new," he said proudly. Kate rolled her eyes and headed for the door.

"I'm gonna split before you two get in big trouble," she said, and ran out into the afternoon sunlight before they could reply. She immediately decided to head back to her room, hoping not to be noticed.

Kate passed by a few elves on her way back to her quarters, who threw her curious glances. She figured they probably didn't get many hobbits here, and especially not female ones. Unconsciously, she wondered if females were looked down upon in Rivendell.

_Oh well. Guess they'll just have to deal with me for the time being. _A mischievous smile flitted across her face.

* * *

><p><strong>This chapter ended up being longer than I originally expected. I figured that I needed more of Kate, because lately I've been so focused on the twins. Please tell me what you think of this chapter! <strong>

**I'm starting to feel like my characters are becoming Sues, but I don't know how to make it stop! AAHH! I need help…**

**Anyways, I go back to school next week. Boo! Just means more homework and less time for writing . **

**Question: What is your favorite song? Please review and tell me the answer!**


	9. Chapter 9: The Fellowship

**As of right now, I despise myself. ** **What has it been? Four months without updating? I am so sorry guys. Feel free to express your anger in whatever way seems fit to you. I will take what is coming to me. ** **In my defense, school and life have been hitting me like a brick wall. And plus, I have been totally absorbed in other new(ish) fandoms. So now, here we are, Christmas Eve 2012. I'm posting this from my cell phone, so sorry for any mistakes in the Author's notes. ** **So, thank you all for your patience. As a reward, here's an extra, ultra-long chapter. My USB drive decided to crash on me last month, unfortunately. However, I had this chapter on a couple emails to my friends, who find it very absorbing. ** **Merry Christmas everyone! Don't forget the real Reason for the Season, which is Jesus Christ! I hope you all have a wonderful holiday!** **Discalimer: I only own John, Kate, Sarah, and Courtney. **

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter Nine<span>**

**The Fellowship**

Kate plopped herself onto the bed, heaving an enormous sigh. She ran a hand through her curly hair, which was nearly impossible, considering the volume of her tresses.

"Why won't they let me go?" she griped to Sarah, who went over her appearance in the mirror in front of her. The elleth smoothed the wrinkles out of her silvery purple robe.

"Because they didn't invite you," she told her friend for the hundredth time. "I'm sorry, but that's just the way the cookie crumbles."

"Frodo get's to go," Kate whined. "He's a hobbit too."

Sarah turned to the scowling hobbit. "He's also the Ringbearer. Frodo has a very important task, carrying that evil thing around."

"Racist elves," Kate muttered.

"Hey!" Sarah exclaimed. "Look who you're talkin to!"

"Not you," Kate explained. "Just everyone else. Even Courtney gets to go! But not me, because I'm a hobbit, and I'm too small."

Sarah took her friend by the shoulders. "Trust me, if there was anything I could do about it, I would. But, unfortunately, I can't. I'm just a visitor here. But you can go find Merry and Pippin and see what they're up to."

Kate shoved her Sarah's hands off her shoulders. "Just because I'm small, Sarah, doesn't make me a child. I'm _older _than you, for cryin' out loud! And being small doesn't make me weaker either. I refuse to let anyone push me around and tell me what to do just because of my height!"

Sarah took a step back. "Okay then. Have it your way. Sorry if I offended you by doing that."

"I'm sorry too. Just don't do it again!" Kate shook a finger at Sarah, causing the elleth to burst out in giggles.

"Oh, Kate!" she laughed. "You will never cease to amaze me, no matter how tall you are."

The two of them strolled out of the room into the hallway. John and Courtney sat on a bench together, passing the time by playing slide. Each time one of them went too slow, they burst into giggles and tried again.

"You guys ready to go?" Sarah asked, breaking the game between the twins.

"Yeah!" Courtney replied, and the three of them made their way down the hall towards the council. Courtney's blonde and purple hair was woven neatly into a "Katniss braid" which hung over her crimson dress.

John wore a loose dark green tunic, and his hair was combed back to look neat. All the guys he had seen in Middle Earth had longer hair, but he wasn't too excited to grow his hair out just yet.

Kate leaned against a pillar, huffing a sigh in anger. _Why _couldn't she go? All the rest of her friends were allowed to go, so why not her?

"Hey, Kate!" she turned her head to see Merry and Pippin beckoning to her from across the hall.

"You weren't invited either?" she asked, puckering her eyebrows.

"Nope, but we're gonna go spy on the council," Merry grinned. "Wanna come?"

Kate straightened. "Do I? Let's go!"

Pippin nodded. "Great! Sam's gonna meet us there, too!" They sprinted down the hall eagerly.

* * *

><p>Sarah strode calmly into the council chamber, her face masking the terror which she felt inside. She knew that this was a secret council, and they were to discuss one thing- the fate of Middle Earth. While she had not been in the strange world long, she had already become attached to the place in ways she could not explain. It almost felt as though she… <em>belonged <em>there, which was preposterous of course.

Ever since her transformation into an elleth, Sarah's senses seemed more attuned to her surroundings. She could see and hear better than she could as a human, and seemed to have much sharper reflexes. Legolas and the other elves she had encountered told her very little, for they seemed to assume that she would take charge of the changes herself. The truth of the matter was that Sarah was _terrified. _She was paranoid that her sharp reflexes or acute hearing might mistake a friend for a foe, and accidentally hurt them… or worse.

With these thoughts in her head, Sarah took a seat beside Legolas. She still hadn't quite gotten over the fact that he hadn't told her of his royal heritage previously, but she had forgiven him in her heart. He still remained blissfully clueless about her anger, and for that Sarah was somewhat grateful.

The elleth's thoughts were interrupted when Courtney waved to her from across the pavilion. Courtney had taken a seat to the right of her brother, who was seated next to Strider. Sarah was still having some difficulty getting used to the strange names that people bore in Middle Earth, but with every passing day it became easier for her to pronounce titles.

As everyone took a seat, Lord Elrond opened up the council with little formalities. "Strangers from distant lands, friends of old, you have been summoned here to answer the threat of Mordor. Middle Earth stands on the brink of destruction. None can escape it. You will unite or you will fall."

_Okay then, _Sarah thought. _It has begun._

"Each race is bound to this fate, this one doom!" Lord Elrond continued. He turned to Frodo, who sat on the end of the semi-circle of seats. "Bring forth the ring, Frodo."

The hobbit glanced about nervously before plucking up his courage and striding to the pedestal in the center of the chamber. He placed the tiny golden object on the stone table before proceeding back to his seat. Sarah could faintly hear him heave a sigh.

"So it is true," a man whispered from across the arena. He had shaggy reddish hair that hung to his shoulders and piercing grey eyes which were transfixed on the ring in the center. Sarah raised an eyebrow and exchanged a quick confused glance with Legolas before her attention was drawn back to the ring.

_How can something so small have so much power? _the elleth wondered to herself. _If this were to come to our world, what would happen?_Realizing what she had just thought, Sarah shuddered unhappily. _No, stop it Sarah. This thing needs to be taken away, far away._

The man who had spoken before now rose to his feet, and Sarah could feel a slight twinge of annoyance. "In a dream, I saw the eastern sky grow dark. But in the west, a pale light lingered. Voices crying, 'Your doom is near at hand. Isildur's Bane is found.'" He made his way to the pedestal, and stretched his hand out, ready to touch the ring. "Islidur's Bane."

The next few moments ensued so fast, Sarah could barely comprehend what was happening. The wizard- was it Gandalf?- leaped out of his seat and began to chant in some strange foreign language. Sarah could not understand his words, though, for a white hot pain seared through her mind. She shut her eyes, and her lips parted in a silent scream, hoping, _praying _that it would cease. Sweat broke out on her upper lip, and her entire body quaked.

As the pain faded, Sarah opened her eyes to see Gandalf standing in the center of the council, staff in hand.

Elrond appeared shocked. "Never before has any voice uttered the words of that tongue here in _Imladris."_

Gandalf leaned against his staff. "I do not ask your pardon, Master Elrond, for the Black Speech of Mordor may yet be heard in every corner of the west!" he glared at Boromir, who had sat back down in shock. "The ring is altogether evil!" Gandalf turned and began to head back to his seat

Boromir shook his head, and Sarah rolled her eyes. "But it is a gift! A gift from the foes of Mordor!" he rose to his feet, and slowly strode about the arena. "Why not use this ring? Long has my father, the steward of Gondor, kept the forces of Mordor at bay. By the blood of our people are your lands kept safe!" He pointed vaguely at Sarah.

_If only you knew, buddy, _the elleth thought to herself.

"Give Gondor the weapon of the enemy!" Boromir continued. "Let us use it against him!"

"You cannot wield it," Strider exclaimed suddenly. All eyes turned to him. "None of us can! The One Ring answers to Sauron alone. It has no other master!"

"And what would a Ranger know of this matter?" Boromir sneered.

"This is no mere Ranger!" Legolas exclaimed suddenly, rising to his feet. Sarah was shocked at his outburst. "He is Aragorn, son of Arathorn. You owe him your allegiance!"

"Aragorn?" Boromir was surprised. "This is Isildur's heir?"

"An heir to the throne of Gondor!" Legolas confirmed. Sarah's mouth dropped wide open. This man was a_KING?_

"_Sit down, Legolas," _Aragorn said, waving a hand.

Boromir turned to the ellon behind him. "Gondor has no king," he muttered, then faced Aragorn. "Gondor needs no king." He stalked back to his seat.

Sarah grasped Legolas' wrist and gently tugged him back down to his seat beside her. "Remind me… what is Gondor again?" she whispered almost inaudibly.

Before he could reply, John spoke up. "He's right. No one can use power like this without being destroyed in the process. Trust me, where we're from, it's happen hundreds of times, and it's still going on as we speak." He was met by a few puzzled glances, but no one dared inquire of what he meant. Courtney shook her head as if to say,_That wasn't necessary._

Elrond stood from where he was seated at the end of the council. "You have only one choice," he said gravely. "The Ring must be destroyed."

"Then what are we waiting for?" exclaimed a dwarf with a bushy red beard. He stood and picked up his axe.

With a warrior's cry, he strode to the pedestal in the center. Hefting his axe over his head, he struck the tiny golden object with his weapon. His attempt was futile, however, as the head of the axe shattered into pieces as it made contact with the ring. The dwarf fell onto his back, the chunks of what was once his weapon strewn about him. Smoke rose from the pedestal, and when it cleared, all could see that the Ring of Power was unscathed.

Sarah's eyes widened. There didn't appear to be a single scratch on the golden surface of the Ring! John and Courtney appeared just as shocked from across the council.

A flicker of amusement seemed to flit across Elrond's face. "The Ring cannot be destroyed, Gimli son of Gloin, by any craft that we here possess. The ring was made in the fires of Mount Doom. Only there can it be unmade. It must be taken back into the fiery chasm from whence it came." He studied the council before him. "One of you must do this."

He was met with utter, complete, silence. Sarah bit her lip. _Should I volunteer? I don't know my way around this place, but if I brought a companion with me who is from here, that might work. Of course, Courtney, John, and Kate would have to come too, but would the rest of the council let me? I'm just a girl!_

"One does not simply walk into Mordor," Boromir said quietly. "Its Black Gates are guarded by more than just orcs. There is evil there that does not sleep. And the Great Eye is ever watchful. 'Tis a barren wasteland, riddled with fire, and ash, and dust. The very air you breathe is a poisonous fume. Not with ten thousand men could you do this. It is folly."

Legolas leaped to his feet yet again, fuming. "Have you heard nothing Lord Elrond just said? The Ring must be destroyed!"

"And I suppose you think you're the one to do it?" Gimli snapped. Legolas shot the dwarf a glare.

"And if we fail, what then?" Boromir interceded. "What happens when Sauron takes back what is his?"

"I WILL BE DEAD BEFORE I SEE THE RING IN THE HANDS OF AN ELF!"

That did it. The entire council erupted into chaos, people bickering and yelling at each other. Sarah leaped to her feet and approached Boromir, an enraged expression planted on her beautiful face.

"Who do you think you are?" she cried, trying her best to ignore the fact that she had to tilt her head back to look him in the eye. "That little thing is dangerous!"

Boromir glared at her. "And what would a woman know of the dealings of men?" he retorted. "You should not be here in the first place!"

Sarah scowled. "I know more about this than you ever will! All throughout the history of my country, men have lost their minds from powers greater than they can control! It's a drug that no one can get escape!" Before he could retort, Sarah heard a small voice behind her.

"I will take it!" she spun around to see Frodo standing in the fray, a slightly startled expression in his wide blue eyes. "I will take the Ring to Mordor." He paused. "Though, I do not know the way."

A wave of silence swept over the council. Bit her lip. _How can someone so… small carry around something as heavy and dangerous as this ring? It isn't fair!_

Something in the back of her mind didn't seem to agree with her. _Life isn't fair, Sarah. Sometimes you just gotta roll with the punches._

Her mental argument was interrupted when Gandalf approached the hobbit. "I will help you bear this burden, Frodo Baggins, as long as it is yours to bear."

Aragorn stood from his seat across the council and knelt on one knee before Frodo. "If by my life or death I can protect you, I will. You have my sword."

"Mine too!" John pulled himself to his feet and strode towards Aragorn. "I may not know you very well, but I've been with you this far!"

"And my knives as well!" Courtney rose and took her place beside her brother. "My bro still needs _someone_to watch him while he's out saving the world."

"And you have my bow," Legolas brushed past Sarah and joined the steadily growing group.

Not wanting to be left out, Gimli exclaimed, "And my axe!" Legolas rolled his eyes.

"You carry the fate of us all, little one," Boromir stated. "If this is indeed the will of the council, then Gondor will see it done."

Sarah joined the group. "I don't know you that well, Frodo, but I give you all the protection I can bestow upon you." She stood on the other side of John.

"Bestow?" he whispered with a chuckle. "Nice vocabulary words." Sarah poked his arm playfully.

"Hey!" Sarah turned to see Sam leap out of the bushes behind them and take his place beside Frodo. "Mister Frodo's not going anywhere without me!" Sarah had just met the hobbit yesterday, but she could tell he was an incredibly stubborn little man.

Amused, Elrond chuckled, "No indeed! It is hardly possible to separate the two of you, even when he is summoned to a secret council and you are not." Sam blushed.

"OI! We're coming too!" Kate, Merry, and Pippin bounded out from behind a cluster of bushes on the other side of the council chamber. Sarah laughed and shook her head. _Good ol' Kate._

"And you'd have to send us home tied in a sack to stop us!" Merry said defiantly, crossing his arms over his chest. Kate and Pippin followed suit.

"Anyway," Pippin continued. "You need people of intelligence on this sort of mission… quest… thing."

"Well that takes you out of the equation, Pip!" Kate laughed.

"Thirteen companions," Elrond mused. "So be it! You shall be the Fellowship of the Ring!"  
>"Great," Pippin confirmed. "Where are we going?"<p>

Sarah couldn't help but laugh.

* * *

><p>The setting sun cast a golden glow across Rivendell, painting everything in its warm rays. The warmth seemed to comfort all of the elven refuge's inhabitants… save for one certain young man.<p>

John sat in his quarters, cross-legged on his bed and his head in his hands. _How could he, a fifteen year old boy, help save this world? _Certainly, he did not belong here, but was that thought alone enough to hold him back from protecting the ones he loved? Even if he had to go on a doomed quest with a bunch of lunatics, should he really give up hope already?

And then there was the issue with Sarah. Ever since he had arrived in Rivendell, she had been preoccupied with that elf… _what was his name?_Legolas. He had seen the way Sarah looked at him with googly eyes, and it made him sick to the stomach. After all, she barely knew the guy!

John had known Sarah since they were little kids. He knew almost everything there was to know about her, from her favorite movie to how long she could hold her breath underwater. He had seen her through the good and bad days, and knew the warning signs for when she was ready to blow a fuse.

Legolas on the other hand… he knew almost nothing about Sarah! They had probably only known each other for a week at the most. He was quite a bit older than her, for one, and he just didn't deserve someone as awesome as Sarah!

_Snap out of it! _John slapped himself for being so stupid. _Why worry about something so small when the world is at stake? Sure, Sarah is awesome, but you have better things to think about than girls. You're only fifteen, after all. You are the one who doesn't deserve Sarah for being so selfish. Now shut up and go save the world!_


	10. Chapter 10: Setting Out

**Here's chapter 10! I only own my OC's. Please review!**

**Oh, and Happy New Year!  
><strong>

**Chapter Ten**

**Setting out**

The Fellowship stood in the courtyard of Rivendell, bidding the beautiful elven refuge goodbye for what seemed to be the last time. The place had begun to feel like home over the past few weeks, and the travelers were disappointed to have to leave the lovely place. However, they were also quite eager to destroy the great evil which haunted them, and yearned to get their mission done as soon as possible.

Dressed in a green waistcoat and brown trousers, Kate stood beside Merry and Pippin, restless with anxiety. She absentmindedly twirled a long brown ringlet around one finger as she tuned in to Lord Elrond's final words to the departing Fellowship.

"The Ringbearer is setting out on the quest to Mount Doom. And you who travel with him, no oath nor bond is laid to go further than you will. Farewell, hold to your purpose, and may the blessings of Elves, men, and all free folk go with you." Elrond placed a hand against his chest. Kate guessed it must be some elven way of saying farewell.

"The Fellowship awaits the Ringbearer," Gandalf declared.

Frodo took one final glance at the people gathered to see him off before turning and leading the Fellowship out of Rivendell. As he approached the stone archway before him, Kate heard him whisper, "Mordor, Gandalf. Is it left or right?"

"Left." The wizard placed a hand on Frodo's shoulder, gently steering him ever so slightly in the spoken direction.

_This is it, _Kate thought. _The adventure of a lifetime. No more fun and games, cause this is real life stuff I have to deal with. I could die, and there is a good chance that I will, too. But if it means saving the world and protecting my loved ones, you bet I'll do it. _

* * *

><p>"<em>There's a hole in the middle of the road,<em>

_There's a hole in the middle of the road,_

_There's a hole, there's a hole,_

_There's a hole in the middle of the road."_

The fellowship had been traveling almost nonstop for days, and Courtney was becoming even more bored with each passing minute. She had taken up singing nearly every song she knew in her mind, whether it be from camp or church or even things she had heard on the radio. It seemed like no one really wanted to talk much now, save for Merry and Pippin, who were virtually impossible to convince to pipe down with their nonstop conversations, which usually consisted of one topic: food.

"_Drop everything now,_

_Meet me in the pouring rain;_

_Kiss me on the side walk,_

_Take away the pain;_

_Cause I see, sparks fly_

_Whenever you smile!"_

Pippin and Merry fell into step beside her. "What's that tune you're singing Courtney?" Pip inquired. "It's quite catchy."

John emitted a loud groan. "Not _that _song!" he face palmed.

Boromir raised an eyebrow. "What is wrong with the hobbits singing that particular tune?"

"You have no idea how annoying it gets when your sister sings it at the top of her lungs every day in the shower," he muttered.

"I don't see the harm in a little song," Boromir stated.

About ten minutes later, nearly every member of the Fellowship was groaning in annoyance.

"Now I can see what you meant when you objected to this song," Boromir told John, who smirked knowingly.

"Can't say I didn't warn you," he told the older man

Sam cocked his head to the song. "What does the song mean anyway?" he spoke up.

John frowned. "You really don't want to know."

* * *

><p>As the Fellowship traversed through the wilderness, each day seemed to become more and more tedious and exhausting. On more than one occasion, someone's feet became sore and covered with blisters, and the group had to stop for a short break before setting out yet again.<p>

It was these times that Legolas wished that he could've traveled alone. The elf would probably have been halfway to Mordor by now, if it weren't for the almost leisurely pace the company was going at. And he also wanted to put as much distance between himself and that frustrating dwarf as possible.

One night, as the company set up their bedrolls to rest in the shadow of a few large boulders, Legolas couldn't help but feel a twinge of self loathing. He realized suddenly that he _had _to help with this mission, even if it cost him his life. Frodo was the Ringbearer, but he could not take this journey alone.

Approaching Aragorn, Legolas muttered, "I will take first watch tonight."

Aragorn seemed slightly taken aback. "But you have been taking watch every night. Do you not want rest?"

Legolas chuckled. "I do not need sleep."

Aragorn considered this for a moment. "Take the first watch, but wake me or one of the others if you become tired."

Legolas murmured in compliance and took a seat upon one of the larger rocks, giving the ellon a decent view of his surroundings. The cool night breeze brushed his skin blissfully, and he felt a sudden sense of calm come over him, despite the dark sense of foreboding in his heart.

"Hey, can I come up?" he started as he heard a soft whisper from the base of the rock. Peering over the edge, he made out a pair of soft brown eyes in the dim moonlight.

"Sarah," he smiled. "Of course you can join me."

Sarah clambered up the boulder, and Legolas felt her take a seat beside him. When he glanced over at her, he could see that her eyes were shut, and her head was tilted back ever so slightly.

"Do you not feel it?" he asked her, confused that she could have such a blissful countenance.

"Feel what?" she replied, her eyes blinking open.

"A shadow," Legolas whispered. "An obscurity which takes hold of your mind and entraps it in a prison of foreboding."

"I don't feel anything," Sarah told him plainly. "I just want to get this mission over so I can go home. I've always tried to put a happy face on things, and it works."

"Sarah, do you not see?" Legolas' voice hardened. "This is no jovial hunting trip. The Ring can bring down the destruction of everything you and I hold dear! If it falls into the wrong hands, the world could fall into darkness and despair."

"Hasn't it already?" the girl murmured under her breath.

"Pardon?" Legolas raised an eyebrow.

"Hasn't the universe already fallen into darkness?" Sarah asked louder. "Where I live, our world is basically in a non-stop war! The economy is spiraling downward, our country is corrupted, and evil is everywhere you look! I can't even go to school for one day without hearing about the latest media scandal, or Katy Perry's crappy new music video." Sarah glared at him.

Legolas' frown deepened. "What exactly did you just tell me? I have never heard of those things which you speak of." He paused, then said, "Close your eyes."

"What?" Sarah asked in surprise.

"Close your eyes," Legolas ordered again.

"Um, okay." Sarah blinked her eyelids shut.

"Now, imagine the most evil thing you can conjure in your mind's eye."

Sarah thought hard for a moment, then brought up a pretty good image of Adolf Hitler.

"Okay, got it," she said softly.

"Imagine that someone or something was slain by the son of that evil something's enemy. However, there is one small thing that holds the life force of the dark creature, and is doing its absolute upmost to become whole again and take its revenge on the entire world."

Sarah's eyes blinked open. "Adolf Hitler remade." She glanced up at Legolas. "Only ten times more powerful."

"I do not know who Adolf Hitler is," Legolas told her. "But he must be a deadly person in your world."

"_Was _a deadly person," Sarah corrected. "He killed himself a long time ago. But he was a brutal man, who slaughtered millions of innocent people simply because they had different skin color than him, and because their religion was different from his. He lived long before me, but his name is still well known in my world to this day."

"I am sorry," Legolas said. "I am so sorry."

Sarah shook her head. "Don't be. It isn't your problem."

After a moment of silence, Sarah asked, "Legolas, how old are you?"

The ellon answered her without a moment's hesitation. "I am 2,931 years old, by human reckoning."

Sarah's face went pale. _That's almost 3,000 years old!_

"But… you can't be!" she exclaimed. "That's not possible, for anyone!"

Legolas chuckled softly. "We elves are immortal. Lord Elrond is over 6,000 years of age." He paused for a moment, before asking, "How old are you?"

Sarah gulped. "I'm 13 in my world," she deadpanned.

The elder ellon nodded. "I see. As long as you are here, you will not age."

"I figured that."  
>A few more moments of silence passed between the two.<p>

"You should try to sleep," Legolas told her. "You will not need much, perhaps an hour or two."

Sarah nodded. "Okay. Goodnight!"

"Sleep well, young one."


	11. Chapter 11: Dreams and Ilusions

**Sorry about the wait. School is torture, plus I'm going on a Missions Trip next month. I'm in charge of skits we're gonna do while we're there! Sooooooooo excited! Hopefully I can (maybe) have another chapter out before I leave for two weeks. If not, well then, I love all of you and I wish you all a very happy Easter. He is Risen!**

**I own nothing except for my OCs**

**Please Review! I love talking to my readers and asking their opinions on my work.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Eleven:<strong>

**Dreams and Illusions**

John awoke at dawn, the pale, early morning sunlight rousing him from his shadowy slumber. The air was freezing cold, and gave him goose bumps across his arms. Courtney lay curled up against his body, still fast asleep. Her hair fell into her face, and John could see that her purple streaks were fading slightly. The two siblings shared a thick, woolen blanket which trapped warmth close to their bodies, fighting the cold air. The boy had to admit- getting up was the last thing he wanted at this point. His muscles ached from the hours he had spent walking through the mountains toting around a heavy pack and a sword. His position on the rocks with his sister seemed the most comfortable option at the moment.

John laid his head against the flat stone he had been using as a pillow and closed his eyes. Although he wouldn't have welcomed the feeling any other time, the sensation of relaxing overpowered his body. He decided that he wouldn't get up unless someone like Boromir, Aragorn, or even Gimli forced him to come out from under his blanket.

"_Psst," _John thought he heard a quiet hissing noise, but dismissed it is a trick of the mind. _"PSST!"_ He opened one eye to examine the surrounding area. _Nothing. _The boy opened the other eye and reached for his sword. The blade was only a few feet in front of his head, leaning against a stone next to his leather pack and vambrances. His fingers chilled when he wrapped his hand around the scabbard, pulling the weapon closer to him.

That was when he saw _them. _A pair of bright, crystalline blue eyes peered into his own from behind a clump of bushes merely a stone's throw away. John squinted, testing to see if his eyes were merely playing tricks on him. When h realized he wasn't imagining it, he bit his lip to hold back a gasp.

"Hello?" he whispered into the shrubbery. The pair of eyes merely blinked slowly. "You can come out here."

Silence.

"Who are you?" John asked. No reply.

Ever so slowly, he began to inch the woolen blanket off of him, keeping a firm grip on his sword the whole time. _If only I had something smaller and more concealed, _he thought. _Like a gun._ Back home in Arizona, his dad would often take him and his sister to the local shooting range. Because his father was a Sergeant in the county Sheriff's department, John had basically been raised around guns. He actually wasn't too bad of a shot either.

"I won't hurt you," John whispered. "Just come out." He pulled himself out of the blanket and slowly crawled his way towards the bush, crouched low. The pair of eyes backed away.

"No, wait!" he hissed. "Don't go!" The pair of eyes lingered on him.

"Are… are you not going to wake your companions?" a strikingly melodious voice floated out of the bushes, clearly feminine. It was barely audible, though, and John had to strain his ears to hear her.

"No, ma'am," he grinned at the sound of the sweet voice, which somehow seemed to make him feel… happy. Happier than he had felt for a very, very long time. His mind yearned for the sound of that voice again.

"We do not have much time," the girl whispered to him. "I-"

"Time for what?" John interrupted.

"I need you to too take a message to the leader of your company, Gandalf the Grey." Her voice was steeped in concern.

"Wait… what?!" John exclaimed. "Why do I need to tell him? Why can't you say it yourself? Who are you anyways?"

"All in good time," she explained. "Tell _Mithrandir_-"

John's vision blurred, suddenly. A feeling of weightlessness washed over his body, and so he felt as though he were falling for a moment. His blood rushed in his ears, and a thumping sensation began in his neck. He felt like he'd just run a marathon, and was drenched in sweat.

"John," he heard a familiar voice calling his name from a far distance. Someone was shaking his limp body a bit harder than he would've cared for. "JOHN!"

"Huh?" the boy jolted upright, and immediately went lightheaded. When his vision cleared, he saw Sarah's face inches above his own. Her brown eyes were filled with relief, and her lips curved upward in a smile.

"Thank goodness you're okay!" the elf cried, pulling him into a tight hug. John returned the embrace, perplexed. He saw relief written across the faces of the remainder of the company, especially on Courtney's countenance.

John reluctantly pulled out of Sarah's squeeze, and held her at arm's length. "What happened to me that got y'all so worried?"

"You were convulsing," Kate told him. "It looked like you were having a seizure, and you were sweating like somethin' fierce. Courtney noticed first."

"It seemed as though you were mumbling in your slumber," Boromir explained, kneeling down beside Sarah. "We could not make out what you were saying, but your skin was ghostly pale, almost making you appear as a dead man."

"Did you have a nightmare?" Sarah inquired.

John brushed his blonde hair out of his eyes before replying. "No, not a nightmare. It was just a dream."

* * *

><p>The Fellowship hurriedly packed their belongings and set out yet again for another hard day of travelling. The action had become more of a routine over the past few days, with everyone knowing their own tasks and picking up their own belongings. Nevertheless, it was still a tedious process.<p>

Sarah had just strapped her ivory bow to her back when John approached her, a timid expression on his face.

"Hey, Sarah?" he asked her in a hushed tone, glancing about to make sure no one else was watching the two.

"Yeah?" the elleth inquired. "What's up?"

John scratched the back of his neck. "I just wanted to thank you."

"Thank me?" Sarah raised her eyebrows. "What for?"

"For waking me up when you did," he replied. "If you didn't, well, I don't know what would've happened."

"Don't mention it," Sarah grinned. "It's what friends do, right?"

John nodded. "Yeah, I suppose so."

He looked like he wanted to say more, but before he could open his mouth, Gandalf called John to his side. The boy's face fell slightly, but he hurried to the wizard's side obediently.

Courtney strode up next to Sarah. "You do know what he was gonna say, don't you?"

"No, I don't," Sarah replied, brushing a strand of dark hair out of her face. "What was he gonna say?"

Courtney rolled her eyes, a grin playing across her lips. "You'll find out soon enough."

"Huh?" Sarah asked. "What do you mean?"

"I can't tell you now," Courtney exclaimed. "It'll ruin the surprise."

"What surprise?"

"If I told you, it wouldn't be a surprise!"

"What the heck? Why not?"

"Come along, Pond," Courtney laughed. **(Brownie points for anyone who can guess that reference :))**

"Whatever," Sarah mumbled, sheathing her twin blades and taking off beside Legolas.

* * *

><p>At mid-day, the Fellowship stopped to rest and regain their strength. Their place of choice was a large plateau, riddled with large mossy boulders and shrubbery. Sam soon had a fire going, and prepared food for everyone from his assortment of packs.<p>

Courtney sat beside Aragorn and John, watching Boromir instruct Merry, Pippin, and, surprisingly enough, Kate, to swordfight.

"Good!" the man exclaimed after a few, short blows with Merry. "Very good." He did the same with Pippin.

"Move your feet," Aragorn instructed from the sidelines.

"You're doing great, Pip!" Kate grinned, blocking Boromir's blow at her.

"Thanks," the hobbit nodded excitedly. "Same with you."

Courtney pulled herself to her feet from her perch on the rock. "I'll be right back." The girl picked her way towards the fire, nodding in acknowledgement as she passed Sam and Frodo watching the sparring instruction.

Sarah sat nearby, talking in hushed tones to Legolas. The two had kept to themselves all day, barely speaking to anyone but each other. It slightly annoyed Courtney to have her friend in such a bubble, but she refused to say anything about it.

Gandalf was perched on a large boulder, speaking with Gimli. From her position on the ground, Courtney could easily hear the dwarf's loud speech.

"If anyone asked me opinion, which they're _not,_" the dwarf began. "I would say we're taking the long way round! Gandalf, we could pass through the Mines of Moria. My cousin Balin would give us a royal welcome!"

"No Gimli," the Wizard replied placidly. "I would not pass through Moria unless I had no other choice."

Courtney was nibbling on a sausage, when a sudden movement caught her eye. Whirling around, she saw Legolas and Sarah run towards a high rock and look upwards. Following their gaze, she saw a small black cloud hanging ominously in the sky.

Before she could comment on it, Courtney saw Merry, Kate, and Pippin tackle Boromir, yelling "For the Shire!" she almost doubled over in laughter when she saw Aragorn attempt to break up the fight, only to fall over backwards onto the dirt.

She returned her gaze to the cloud. It seemed to be drifting towards them, and the closer it came, the more Courtney wondered if it was really a cloud after all.

'What is that?" she asked aloud.

"Nothing, it's just a wisp of cloud," Gimli told her.

"It's moving fast," Boromir commented. "And against the wind."

Suddenly, the cloud broke up into little black pieces, and Courtney was sure that it wasn't a cloud at all.

"Crebain from Dunland!" Legolas shouted. The Fellowship ran about, hiding belongings and dousing the fire. Courtney had just enough time to grab her bag and knives before a pair of strong arms pulled her downward and under a rock.

With shock, she realized that it was Boromir who grabbed her protectively. She would have protested, if there wasn't a swarm of crows flitting about the camp. He tightened his arm around her waist, and Courtney felt her cheeks go warm. No one had ever done something like this to her, and it felt too awkward for her taste. Still, she couldn't move a muscle, and so she slowly relaxed.

When the black birds passed, Courtney tentatively pulled herself out of Boromir's firm grip. "Thank you," she smiled. "But please do not do that again."

Boromir frowned. "You were in danger," he exclaimed. "Why would I not try to protect you?"

"I'd rather you not… hold me so close," she stuttered. "It makes me feel uncomfortable.

His countenance fell for a moment. "Very well," he agreed. "I apologize for that."

Before Courtney could respond, Gandalf's voice interrupted her. "Spies of Saruman," he spat with distaste. "The passage south is being watched. We must take the pass of Carhadras."

Courtney turned to where the wizard had gestured, and felt her heart sink. The apparent "Pass" was a cluster of high, snowcapped mountains.

"Great," she muttered. "Just great."

* * *

><p><strong>Question: What is your favorite TV show? If you don't watch TV, what was your favorite show as a kid? <strong>

**My favorite show is Doctor Who, because it's funny and exciting and romantic and everything I wish I could put into my writing :)**

**REVIEW PLEASE! That button needs love from you people! And so do I!**


	12. Chapter 12: Ice Pacts

**Hey gang. Sorry for the late update, but I came back from my missions trip in one piece (that is, if you don't count my heart, which I left there). This chapter is really really short due to schoolwork and Steven Moffat. I only have two more weeks before I'm done with school, though, so summer is just around the corner.**

**In other news, I created a blog which I will post my non-fanfiction stories on. Feel free to stalk. The link is in my profile :).**

**Disclaimer: I only own my OCs**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twelve:<strong>

**Ice Pacts**

Snow crunched underfoot, pulling Kate's short legs downward. She shivered violently, the cold water seeping through her clothes and soaking her to the skin. Her face stung from the sunburn caused by the light reflecting off the snow. All in all, she was undoubtedly miserable.

The Fellowship of the Ring had begun their ascent of the mountain pass little more than a day ago, but that still wasn't enough time for the four desert-born teenagers to grow used to the cold. Sarah seemed to be the only one bearing the snow, her light elvish feet walking atop the mounds of white powder as though they were made of solid ground. Her long hair was braided to one side, and her hood drawn up over her face. She looked like a snow princess.

As the group climbed one particular part of the mountain, Frodo slipped suddenly and went tumbling towards Aragorn and Courtney, who were walking in the rear.

"Frodo!" the man cried, leaping to the young hobbit's rescue. Fortunately, the Ringbearer was unscathed for the most part. However, when he clutched at his chest, an expression of horror crossed his face when they came away without the ring. Kate immediately knew what had occurred.

Boromir knelt down and picked up a glinting object from the snow- the One Ring. He starred at it, a hungry light in his eyes.

"Boromir," Aragorn said with deadly calm. The other man wasn't listening.

"It is a strange fate that we should suffer so much fear and doubt, over so small a thing," Boromir almost whispered, as though he were in a trance.

"Boromir!" Aragorn snapped yet again, this time drawing his attention. "Give the Ring to Frodo."

With slow, seemingly labored steps, Boromir handed the Ring to Frodo, who snatched it suspiciously. "As you wish," the man stated. "I care not." He ruffled Frodo's hair and continued walking.

It was only when Boromir stepped away from the ranger that Kate realized he held one hand on the hilt of his sword. A cold feeling crept along her spine, and she made a mental note to avoid Aragorn as much as possible.

* * *

><p>That evening, the Fellowship made camp in a reasonable sized cavern created by a rock ledge. Snow fell in thick flurries, obscuring their vision, save for the person's back directly in front of them. Kate's legs ached more than ever from plowing through the snow.<p>

There was no fire or source of heat in the cave, so the only thing to satisfy the group's gnawing hunger was stale, damp bread which tasted similar to cardboard. Still, Kate was grateful for the morsel of food. It was better than starving to death, that was for sure.

Along the back wall, Courtney and John sat beside each other, the girl's head resting on the boy's shoulder. Sarah was parked beside Courtney, curled up in a ball on the damp floor with her head resting on a pack as though it were a pillow. Kate took a seat beside John and tried to find a way to take their mind off of the company's predicament. The room was dimly illuminated by a light which Gandalf had somehow conjured up from his staff.

"What do you miss the most?" she inquired of the other three.

"Huh?" Courtney asked drowsily.

"What do you miss the most?" Kate inquired again. "From back home, in Arizona?"

Three heavy sighs escaped the lips of her companions.

"That's a tough one, Kate," John murmured wistfully. "I'd have to say that I miss my rifle. I've wanted it ever since we arrived here. It's so much easier and cleaner to use than swords and knives."

"I miss my pocket Bible," Courtney stated. "Even if I have to put it in a plastic bag or something to keep it dry, I would read it continuously."

Kate nodded at this. She missed her pocket Bible as well. Whenever she was sad at home, she would listen to praise music and read her Bible to help remind her that she was never alone.

"Since Court took my answer," Sarah chuckled slightly. "I miss my family. I miss their love and care and protection, and knowing that they will always be there for me. Even though they can be annoying at times, I still wish I could be with them."

Kate felt her eyes fill with tears. With all that had happened since she left home, she realized that she had not had _time_ to miss her family. But now, a sincere aching and homesickness overtook her. She wanted nothing more than to be within the peaceful, familiar walls of her home, to smell the aroma of cooking, to hear the sound of laughter. She could picture her parents smiling, happy faces and her siblings holding their arms out to embrace her. She was the youngest of three children, so her older brother and sister would always give her advice on some of her issues.

"I-" she cut off, trying not to sob. "I want to go home." Kate said it as softly as she could, so that only her three friends could hear her. "I miss my family and my house and being the youngest and all my friends that I left back home. I miss hiking and swimming pools and Mexican food and summertime and church camp and advice from my siblings and so many other things."

It took her a moment to realize that tears were racing down her cheeks. Kate had never really been one to cry very easily, and so it surprised even her that she was allowing tears to flow. She wiped her face quickly so that the others wouldn't see. The hobbit couldn't allow herself to cry. If she did so, she would be labeled a weakling, and sent back to Rivendell. She couldn't let that happen, when their quest had only begun.

"I'm sorry," she murmured. "I got carried away."

"Don't be," Courtney squeezed her hand. "It only means that you're human."

Kate laughed. "Yeah. A freakishly short, fat human with large, furry feet and tons of hair."

She could almost see the other three smile in the dim light. "I guess this means we're all a family now, right?"

After a moment of consideration, they each nodded. "I suppose so," John agreed.

Sarah rolled over onto her stomach, careful not to disturb the other sleeping members of the Fellowship. "Let's make a pact," she declared. "That even if we're separated from each other, even if we're torn apart by war, that we will always be family, no matter what."

"I agree," John placed his right hand in the center between the four of them, palm downward.

"And so do I," Kate declared, placing her small hand on top of John's.

"Same with me," Courtney replied, repeating the motion.

'Then it's settled," Sarah said, after putting her hand on top of the other's. "I guess we should call ourselves 'The Fellowship of Friends.'"

"I suppose so, if that's the most creative thing we can think of at the moment," John laughed drowsily.

"We should get some sleep," Courtney stated. "Goodnight, earthlings."

Kate scooted a few feet away from John and pulled out her pack to use as a pillow. As the wind howled outside in the icy, night air, she knew that it was bound to be a long night.

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review!<strong>

**Oh, and what is your favorite food? Mine is steak. And bread. And Filipino mangoes.**


	13. Chapter 13: Fire and Ice

**Yeah… I know… I kinda suck. **

**I left you all hanging about 6 months ago, and never got around to posting this chapter. And I'm sorry. I really am. Life just got in the way, I got a severe case of writer's block on this story… and I may have almost given up on my writing career as well (or, at least, fanfiction writing). **

**But now it's Christmas, and I figured I'd give this story another chance. So this is my gift to all my faithful readers who have been with this story for nearly two years. I am so busy this school year, it's insane. I don't even have much time to read anything but homework and do anything other than school, dance, and theatre (which is a lot of work). So I'm begging you, please give me mercy right now. And please enjoy this next chapter. **

**Merry Christmas, guys.**

**I don't own Lord of the Rings. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13<strong>

**Fire and Ice**

_"Sarah! Sarah, wake up!"_

Sarah moaned, pushing against the hands jostling her. She felt as though she had only been asleep for a few measly moments, and someone was waking her up from her much needed rest.

"Get up!" the voice said, this time more urgent. "Hurry!"

She blinked her eyes open to see Courtney's face above her. The girl's green eyes were full of fear and worry.

"What on earth was that for?" Sarah groaned, rubbing her arm where Courtney had shaken her.

"There's no time to lose," the other girl said. "Grab your stuff. We need to get out of here. Now."

"W-why?" Sarah queried, half-heartedly swinging her pack onto her shoulder. Courtney busied herself strapping her knife belt tighter around her hips. "What's wrong?"

Courtney met her eyes. "We're under attack."

Sarah's heart sunk. Glancing about the cave, she saw that the remainder of the company was hurrying out the cave entrance, each member brandishing a weapon- including the hobbits.

She ran a hand through her loose hair, which was matted and tangled. There wouldn't be enough time to pull it back or braid it, so Sarah shoved her locks down the hood of her cloak, in hopes that it would stay out of her way. She wiped the sleep from her eyes, and blinked several times to adjust to the faint morning light coming from the entrance of the cave. Hurriedly, she found her place beside Legolas outside and pulled out her bow. The icy cold blizzard was still blowing about, which made Sarah all the more grateful for being an elf

"G'morning," she greeted half-heartedly.

"I would not call this a good morning," Legolas said, studying the bleak, wintry horizon.

"Who would attack us here?" Sarah queried. "It isn't exactly the kind of place you would find orcs. I doubt even polar bears would be outside during a storm like this."

"Polar bears?" Legolas asked, cocking an eyebrow.

Sarah chuckled slightly. "They're creatures from where I'm from. Huge, white bears that live in the snow and ice and eat seals, which are sort of like swimming dogs."

"I see," the other elf nodded. "Alas, there are no such creatures that are known to us dwelling in the Pass of Carhadras."

"Then what's attacking us?" Sarah inquired.

Before Legolas could respond, a strident, mournful howl sounded across the wind. Sarah's eyes widened at the sound, and despite the gravity of the situation, emitted a small laugh.

"Wolves!" she cried with glee. "There are wolves out here! Real, proper, wild wolves!"

"Why are you laughing so?" Legolas probed. "Mountain wolves are not something to be taken lightly."

Sarah giggled again. "You people don't have anything to be afraid of! They're only wolves! They won't hurt us. If anything, they're more scared of you than you are of them. Leave the animals alone, and the animals will leave us alone."

Legolas' eyebrows furrowed. "Have you gone mad, Sarah?"

"No, I haven't," she shook her head. "Wolves don't just attack people without reason. It's common sense. They're little more than dogs."

Another howl resounded, this time closer.

"I do not know what wolves you may have encountered where you come from," Legolas informed her sternly. "But these wolves are not merely dogs."

Before Sarah could respond, she heard Aragorn call out to her and Legolas from behind them.

"Come!" he cried. "We must hurry if we are to escape these foul creatures!" the Ranger motioned for them to join the remainder of the Fellowship, who were huddled against the face of the cliff.

The two elves sprinted over the snow to merge with the group. On closer inspection, Sarah could see that each of the hobbits were not faring well at all. The five of them were piled together in the snow, shivering and shaking as they tried to warm each other. Frodo was doing the worst of all. The Ringbearer's lips were a dark shade of blue, and his face ashen white. his body quivered at an almost inhuman speed, and Sarah could tell that he was becoming weaker by the moment.

"Here," she said softly, taking his hand and pulling him to his feet. The snow reached nearly to his chest. "It won't do you any good to sit down in the cold. As long as you keep moving around, your blood will flow through your body and keep you warm and alive."

"Thank you," the hobbit attempted a smile at her. "But how would you know something such as that?"

Sarah bit her lip. It would not make sense to tell him she learned it in Science class, or that it was common sense.

Instead, she smiled. "I have done my share of travelling," she told him. "Though nothing like this."

Yet another chorus of howls sounded on the air. Frodo's eyes widened in fear and surprise, and he clutched at his chest where he kept the Ring. "They are coming because of me," he whispered.

Sarah shook her head. "Don't kid yourself. Those wolves are probably just another wild pack that live up here."

Suddenly, a dark blob appeared over a mound of snow nearby. Then another, and another. Soon, a large group of dark figures loomed on the hill above the Fellowship. Sarah grasped her bow and strung an arrow on the string.

She was out of practice, for there had been no time to learn how to use the weapon ever since the group entered the Pass. Still, having the weapon in her hands gave her a sense of security. Legolas had begun to teach her the basics their first few days of travel, but she knew she would not be able to hit a target.

Squinting to try to make out the figures, Sarah could just make out a few pairs of golden eyes among the group. Turning to Aragorn, she asked, "Are those the wolves?"

He nodded gravely. "Yes. These are the dark beasts of the Misty Mountains, otherwise known as Wargs. They are larger and fiercer than any other wolves in Middle Earth." He met her eyes. "You must be very careful."

Sarah shuddered. _So much for thinking they were just normal wolves, _she thought. Pulling back the string of her bow, she took aim at the nearest beast, still unsure of her fighting abilities. Glancing about, she saw that the rest of the company was brandishing weapons as well.

"Foul creatures of darkness!" Gandalf cried in a booming voice, shaking the air about them. "Go back into the shadows from whence you came! We do not want any business with your kind!"

The wolves must've misinterpreted this statement, for a particularly large beast snarled at them from atop a boulder not fifteen feet away. Sarah could make it out clearly despite the sleet. Its coat was thick, gray, and matted with dried saliva and blood. The wolf was the size of Bill the pony, and had golden brown eyes and large yellow canine teeth. She could tell that it was angry from the way that its ears were pinned against its head.

Before anyone could shoot, the wolf leapt off the boulder and hit the ground running, the remainder of the pack following suit. Sarah panicked for a moment, her mind going blank in terror. The Fellowship was intercepted by wolves within mere moments, and in those moments Sarah was able to grasp at the last bits of sanity she had in her body. Hurriedly, she shot at one wolf which was racing towards her, and felt the arrow fly through her grasp. It whizzed past the beast's head, and she scramble for another arrow.

The second time she shot at the animal, she was able to hit it in the shoulder. The wolf yelped and tripped onto the ground before being overtaken by the remainder of the battle. The clatter of sword and shields was almost deafening, and she wondered how the animals could handle the noise with their sensitive ears. Shouts and howls could be heard all about as Sarah shot arrows at any wolf she could manage to aim for. She didn't bother to see if her shafts landed, though, before moving on to the next target.

Glancing through the fray, she caught sight of John battling his way through the seemingly endless sea of combat. As he slashed at a couple of rather hefty wolves, she noted that his focus seemed unclear and blurry. The human boy stumbled several times in an attempt to slit the creature's throats, and his feet slipped and slid in the icy mush. To make matters worse, a gargantuan wolf behind him had the boy in its sights and was quickly approaching in his wake.

"John!" Sarah cried, rushing to gain his attention. John's green eyes met herd for a split second, and Sarah motioned for him to duck down. He did so, and the elleth aimed an arrow at the oncoming beast's cranium. Concentrating as hard as she possibly could, she let the arrow fly, in hopes that it would soon meet its mark.

Sure enough, the projectile landed exactly where she had intended it to- right between the eyes of the wolf. John whirled around in surprise, watching with wide eyes as the quadruped tumbled to the ground in a massive heap of fur, muscle, and blood. Red liquid trickled down its face, staining the nearby snow a deep shade of crimson.

John turned to face Sarah, mouth agape. His amazement was short-lived, however, as several more wolves came loping towards him with foaming jaws. Sarah managed to shoot a couple, before whirling around to meet the gaze of a pair of intense blue eyes.

Legolas attacked the animals which such inhuman spped and grace, it was almost too hard for Sarah to watch. As one wolf snarled at her viciously, the golden haired elf back-flipped over a mound of snow to meet it, before slashing his blades into its neck with a swirling motion. She too found her mouth wide open, speechless by his show of skill and talent. If it wasn't for her elleth instincts, she would have probably found herself mauled to death two seconds later by an assaulting wolf.

"Do you still believe these are merely harmless creatures dwelling in the mountain pass?" Legolas queried, a touch of scorn in his voice. Sarah blushed at his words, and shot at another oncoming wolf.

"No, actually, I don't," she replied.

"Good," the older elf smirked. "I'd think you a fool if you still held to that belief."

Sarah opened her mouth to respond, but before she could say anything, Gandalf's booming voice echoed throughout the battlefield. All fighting ceased.

"We do not wish to disturb the wolves dwelling in the mountain pass!" he cried, standing upon a boulder and gazing across the snowy field. "Our company only desires to make our way over the mountains unharmed!"

A chorus of canine barks and howls sounded in Sarah's ears. They sounded vicious, angry, and offended. She looked up to Legolas as though to inquire as to what the animals were saying.

"They are telling him that we trespassed on their territory," the ellon muttered close to her ear. "The wolves think we are the scum of the earth and have no right to enter their mountain without leave."

"We're the scum?" Sarah asked, a bit louder than she would've cared to. At that moment, Legolas and the remainder of the company gazed at her with forlorn expressions, as if to say, "You've done it now, kid."

Unfortunately, the wolves seemed to understand her as well. Another chorus of howls and yelps sounded along the field, but this time they were aimed at Sarah. She felt all color drain from her face, and the next few seconds became a blur.

The sea of battle became active again, with wolves fighting men and hobbits. Legolas grasped Sarah's hand and tugged her across the snow, out of the way of the combat. It did her little good, though, as the wolves noticed this as well. Several chased after the two elves, as they sprinted towards the shelf of rick above. A orange light appeared from behind, and it didn't take long for Sarah to realize that Gandalf was creating fire from his knotted staff. The blaze melted snow and flesh in its wake, and the scent of smoke filled the elleth's nostrils. She choked and wheezed as the inferno caught on to the animals like living torches. They yelped and coughed as the fire engulfed them.

Legolas pressed Sarah against the face of the rock, gently, yet firmly, and faced his body outwards in front of her, shielding her from the snarling creatures in front of them. Sarah's eyes burned from the smoke, but through the blaze she could make out the figures of her friends, battling vicious beasts.

The reality of what she had just done flooded over her mind, and she had to use every ounce of her willpower not to sick down into the snow. She very well might have just killed Frodo, as well as the rest of the company. They were burning inside that fire, Fellowship and wolves alike, while she was being puppy-guarded by an elf thousands of years her senior. People were risking their lives for her sake, and she couldn't do anything about it.

Smoke filled her nostrils yet again, this time carrying the scent of blood and hair and flesh. It sickened her- made her want to vomit up everything inside of her. Sarah's vision became blurry, and her steps became unsteady.

_I'm an elf, _she told herself. _I'm stronger than this. I can't let go now- not while they're out there fighting for my safety!_ The sickening feeling overcame her, and she toppled to her knees, her head banging against the cold rock.

_Apparently I'm not so strong after all._


	14. Chapter 14: Of Monsters and Men

**I know I haven't updated in ages, and I am extremely sorry about that. I kind of left FanFiction altogether for about a year, and I've just recently to give it another chance and try and finish what I started. I will try to start writing more, but I can't promise regular updates. Because I will not be doing any shows over the summer, that gives me more time for writing and such, and I've had some interesting ideas going through my head about some of my stories. **

**Anyways, please review! I don't own Lord of the Rings. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 14<strong>_

_**Of Monsters and Men**_

A sense of relief flooded over Courtney as she watched the black specks of wolves disappear into the oblivion of the snowy mountainous pass. It was at that moment exhaustion took its toll on her body, and it was all she could do to not collapse face-first into the snow. She shivered, the cold ice melting into frigid water the moment it made contact with her clothing. Scanning the remains of the battle before her, Courtney did her best to take in the scene. Aragorn and Gandalf were standing side by side farther up the hill, breathing heavily as they consulted one another about the skirmish. Legolas and John were standing above a dark heap which Courtney imagined must be a deceased wolf. The Hobbits, Kate included, were huddled together against the cliff face, while Gimli prodded at an animal carcass to make sure it was dead.

She felt a wet, heavy hand against her shoulder, and whirled around to face Boromir, nearly having to tilt her head completely horizontal to do so. The towering man was covered in a thick film of what appeared to be snow, water, and blood mixed together. The substance clung to his auburn locks, making him appear as though he had just stepped out of _Braveheart_, or some equally violent war movie.

"How do you fare, Lady Courtney?" he asked after he had caught his breath. His grey eyes were filled with concern as they studied her face, taking in her matted, bloody hair and scratched face.

"I'm fine, thank you," she replied, and it was then that she could feel the heat radiating off of his body, warm and inviting. Courtney shook her head to try and ward off the thought. She really didn't feel all right at all- her muscles ached with fatigue, and she felt as though she were about to faint from hunger or thirst. Her body was exhausted and needed rest and warmth and fuel if she could keep going like this for very much longer.

"You do not appear to be merely 'fine'," Boromir replied. "Let me help you back to camp."

Courtney was about to protest, but before she could open her mouth, the man sheathed his sword and put one arm around her shoulders as he guided her back to the cave. She vividly remembered their previous conversation about her personal space, but his body was so warm and solid and comforting to her aching muscles that she couldn't force herself to pull away.

"You fought well, for someone who does not need to defend themselves on a regular basis," Boromir told her approvingly. "And for a woman," he added under his breath.

Courtney frowned and pulled herself out of his embrace. "For a woman?" she exclaimed, the annoyance apparent in her tone as she met his gaze. "And who says that a woman can't learn to do things just as much as men can?"

Boromir was taken aback at her sudden outburst. "It is not a woman's place to fight."

"And yet here you are, congratulating me on my fighting abilities," Courtney shook her head. "You men make absolutely no sense whatsoever. Going back and forth on how you think and how you act is really annoying to us women."

"It is still our duty to protect the ones weaker than us," the man explained matter of factly, a small hint of anger underlying his tone. At this point, the other members of the fellowship had gravitated their way towards the argument, listening in on the conversation.

Courtney could care less who heard at this point. "Weaker than you? I'll tell you what's weaker than a woman." Her blood boiled with anger and annoyance.

Boromir seemed genuinely curious. "Oh? And what's that?"

"A man who is too cowardly to admit to the true potential of others, and degrades them based on their gender," Courtney spat, her voice laced with venom and anger.

Before the man before her could formulate a response, she whirled around and picked her way back though the snow, seething with frustration and annoyance. She briefly noticed that the other members of the company were staring at her in confusion and pity, but she paid them no mind and entered their campsite. Immediately, she busied herself with cleaning her sword with a rag, and picking up her sleeping area, which had been hurriedly abandoned in light of the wolf attack.

_Men, _she pondered, shaking her head. _Of all the peculiar things that this world has to show me, the strangest of them all still remains to be the male mind. _Boromir seemed to have feelings for her- that much seemed to be true. Her true feelings for him were still yet to be determined, but at the current moment, they were feelings of pure, unadulterated anger and annoyance. For someone to compliment her on the skills she had shown in battle, even for a woman, and then to turn around and tell her she was only good enough "for a woman", was too much for her mind to handle.

* * *

><p>The fellowship allowed Courtney to stew over in her anger as they packed and cleaned up the camp. She soon found out Sarah's unfortunate plight, and helped to load the young elf onto Bill's back, amongst the various packs and supplies. Legolas' eyes were filled with sadness and concern, and as soon as he had all of his possessions together, he refused to leave her side.<p>

"We must leave the choice to the Ringbearer, if we are to go through the mines of Moria, or allow ourselves to continue to become victims to the mountains and all the trials they contain," Gandalf announced when everyone had gathered at the mouth of the cave. The wind had picked up again outside, and he had to shout to be heard above the clamorous howls. The old man's eyes and faced were covered with the effects of fatigue and exhaustion, and for a moment, Courtney pitied him before retreating back into the recesses of her stewing anger.

"We will go through the mines," Frodo said, without a moment's hesitation. His discomfort at the prospect of trekking through the mountain pass was written all over his face.

Gimli's face lit up with delight. "My cousin Balin will be delighted to have us!" he threw a sideways glance at Legolas. "Well, all of us save one."

The golden haired elf shook his head and ignored the insult.

"Then Moria it is," Gandalf said softly, and led the company out of the comfort of their cave into the wild, ice cold air.

* * *

><p>"Courtney, would you allow me to speak with you for a moment?"<p>

The teenage girl turned her head to meet the eyes of Aragorn coming up beside her, his boots crunching in the same rhythm in the snow as hers. It had been several hours since the company had eaten their hurried breakfast on the road, and taken off towards Moria, with Gandalf in the lead. Courtney had avoided everyone as her anger at Boromir turned into embarrassment of her attitude in front of the rest of the company.

She nodded her head. "Absolutely. What's up?"

Aragorn sighed and cut straight to the chase. "Your outburst at Boromir this morning has made a fool of both of you."

Courtney grimaced. "Well he insulted me directly, and I was exhausted and hungry and annoyed with him."

"That does not create an excuse to raise your voice at him," Aragorn chastised, as though he were Courtney's mother consulting her about a boyfriend problem. This only annoyed her more.

"So what if I did?" she exclaimed raising her hands in exasperation. "I'm sorry. I'm human and I make mistakes."

"This fellowship cannot afford any more tension than it already contains," Aragorn told her softly.

Courtney's anger slowly subsided. "I suppose you're right. I am sorry for my behavior, and for causing stress and drama where there needn't be any."  
>"I forgive you," the man replied, "But I think there is someone else you should apologize to as well."<p>

"I understand," Courtney nodded. "Thank you for speaking to me about this."

Aragorn smiled. "You are most welcome. I also apologize for Boromir's sudden choice of words. The two of you come from very different places, and in his home, women are not permitted to live inside the city walls."

Courtney's eyes widened. "What? Then how do they live?"

"It is too dangerous for them to dwell inside the city. Instead, the women and children live in a smaller village several miles away. It is better for everyone to live that way."

The girl nodded in shock. "That explains why he believes women are so weak."

Aragorn pursed his lips. "You will find that it is the way of the world for women to be treated as objects rather than as actual talented people with hearts and minds."

"That is unfortunate," Courtney murmured. "But if they care about them, I suppose it is for the best."

"That's right," Aragorn's eyes brightened. "Boromir does not think less of you because you are a woman. He cares about you and wants you to be safe."

"I guess so," Courtney replied. "Thank you for telling me."

"I do not mind in the slightest," Aragorn smiled.

* * *

><p>As the day of their wolf attack came to a close, the snow covered ground dissipated until the earth was solid and dry, with a large cliff face looming above the company. A stream followed on the other side, creating a stony pathway into darkness. The stream soon widened into a tranquil lake which extended into the darkness.<p>

After some time, Gandalf called Frodo to his side and began speaking to him in hushed tones. Courtney noticed that the young hobbit's forehead was creased with worry, and curiosity bubbled inside her to know what was so urgent that the Wizard was telling him. But before she could approach, the two split apart, leaving Frodo appearing to be confused and distressed, and Gandalf walked to the head of the group.

Sarah had recovered enough to sit upright on Bill, and she chatted quietly with Legolas. John stood behind the pair with Aragorn, his countenance fallen, but trying to absorb himself in a conversation with the Ranger.

Soon, Gimli sensed that they were entering near the mouth of the mines, and chattered excitedly of the delights which would be brought to them upon entering. The remaining four hobbits listened with eagerness, and the sound of his descriptions of food and drink made Courtney's stomach grumble. She tried to drown out her words with her own thoughts, distracting her mind from the sounds in her gut.

The chilly air closed in around her, and she felt herself shivering from cold and nervousness at the eerie lake before her. In the back of her mind, a small part of her wished to be in Boromir's strong, warm embrace again to bring comfort and relief into her aching body, but she hurriedly dashed the thought. Neither had spoken to the other since she had exploded all over him, and he had kept to himself all day. It wasn't hard to locate him walking in the back of the group, head down and marching with the tension of a trained soldier.

Before she could stop her feet, Courtney strode towards him and quietly fell into step beside the tall man.

"Hey," she greeted awkwardly.

He looked up and met her gaze. "Hello, Courtney."

"I just wanted to apologize for my outburst earlier," she said with every ounce of sincerity she could find in her body. "It was really wrong and rude and stupid of me, and I'm incredibly sorry for humiliating you like that."

The corners of his mouth twisted upward into a smile. "You are forgiven. I apologize for offending you."

"It's all good," she smiled and looked up into his eyes. The full moon shone into his face, washing away all of the years worry and stress had gathered on his face. He looked at least five years younger, and his breath made puffs in the chilly air around his face.

"Friends?" she offered, holding out her arms.

Boromir nodded and accepted the gesture. His strong arms enveloped her, and she felt his warmth caress her body. He squeezed her gently for a moment, and Courtney caught a whiff of his faint, sweet, musky scent. Her heart fluttered in her chest for a moment, and then she felt her face flush crimson, and pulled away gently.

"Thank you," Courtney smiled sheepishly; thankful the darkness hid her cherry red cheeks.

Before Boromir could reply, the sounds of voices from the rest of the company caught their attention, and the two walked towards the remainder of the fellowship, who stood gathered around a smooth, tall rock wall. Vines creeped up on either side, but in the middle, it remained flat and barren.

Gimli tapped the stone with the flat of his axe. "Dwarf doors can remain entirely invisible when closed, even to their own masters," he mused.

"That doesn't surprise me in the slightest," Legolas murmured to Sarah, who giggled slightly, earning them glares from the dwarf, as well as from John, who clumsily slipped and landed one foot in the water before withdrawing it quickly.

Gandalf muttered something in a strange language as he brushed dust off of the walls. "The doors will only appear under starlight and moonlight," he said to no one in particular.

As if by coincidence, at that very moment the moon shone above the fellowship, and illuminated the stone wall. Slowly, a drawing surrounded by an arch of elvish words was illuminated from the inside, outlined by a bluish-white light, which seemed to resemble the light of the moon.

Courtney's eyes widened. "Whoa," she breathed. "That is absolutely beautiful."

The rest of the fellowship seemed to agree.

Gandalf read the lines in elvish which outlined the arch. "Doors of Durin, Lord of Moria. Speak, friend, and enter."

"What do you think that means?" Kate spoke aloud for what seemed to be the first time all day. Merry nodded beside her in agreement.

"Oh, it's quite simple! If you are a friend, you speak the password, and the doors will open," Gandalf explained, a lighthearted tone in his voice.

He shouted something in a different language to the doors in a booming, confident voice. Everyone held their breath in anticipation to watch the massive stone doors open.

Nothing happened. Gandalf tried several different phrases to try and make the doors open, but each was to no avail. After countless attempts, he finally sat down on a nearby log, exasperated.

"Then what are you going to do?" Pippin queried.

The wizard aimed an annoyed glare at him. "You can knock your head against the doors, Peregrin Took. If that doesn't break them, and if I can be allowed some peach from frivolous questions, I will try to find the way into Moria."

* * *

><p>Kate had no idea how much time had passed since they had stopped before the beautifully foreboding wall. All she knew was that her stomach was growling, and she was very, very cold.<p>

Aragorn had made the decision to let Bill the pack pony go, much to Sam's dismay. Sarah was helped off the beasts back by Legolas, who sat her down beside him on a rock and spoke to her in hushed tones. Kate rolled her eyes at the sight of the two elves. Everyone knew there was something going on between them, but it irked her that they would choose to show their attraction to each other in such a dark time as this, when they had barely known each other a month.

She ignored it, however, knowing that there were bigger problems to be dealt with. She helped to unload the baggage from Bill, and watched as Aragorn slipped the halter off of his head, nudging him away back towards the mountains. He tried to comfort Sam, saying that the pony would be alright, but Sam was still deeply saddened by the prospect of losing his friend.

Something about this place felt very… odd to Kate. As though something or someone vile was watching her closely, waiting to strike. It displeased her, but she couldn't place her finger on exactly where the sensation was coming from.

Out of boredom, Merry and Pippin began to try and skip pebbles across the water which stretched out before them. This sent a chill up Kate's spine- she felt as though there was something in the water, something foul and out of place.

Aragorn seemed to feel the same way as well. "Stop, there is some evil which lurks in the water," he whispered, pulling the two hobbits away by their forearms. "Do not disturb it."

As if it were on cue, the water began to ripple, slowly at first, and then faster and faster until it appeared to boil. Kate felt herself become sick with dread. Whatever was inside that water was harmful and filled with malice. Her heart thumped wildly inside her chest as she made herself look away, in fear of becoming sickened with terror.

"It seems to be a riddle," she heard Frodo whisper to himself, and she turned to watch him speak, studying the door. He was clearly oblivious to the happenings in the pool, which frightened her even more.

"Speak 'friend' and enter," he continued before she could tell him to look away. "What's the elvish word for friend?" he inquired of Gandalf.

"_Mellon_," the wizard replied under his breath.

Almost instantaneously, the wall split in half with a loud crack, and the doors swung outward, creating an entrance into the interior of the mountains. Kate stood in absolute shock, momentarily forgetting her previous fears in a wave of wonder. After all the spectacular things she had witnessed in this strange world, everything new still managed to surprise her.

The fellowship followed Gandalf into the cave, and he lit the end of his staff with something that Kate couldn't exactly make out with her short stature. But as soon as he had illuminated the interior, she gasped. They stood in a massive stone room, with carved steps and pillars stretched out before them.

"Soon, elf, you will be enjoying the unrivaled hospitality of dwarves!" Gimli exclaimed to Legolas. "There will be feasting to your heart's content, and dancing and merrymaking among all!"

Boromir glanced around the room, a concerned expression written across his face. "I do not believe this is a mine," he muttered. "It is a tomb."

Kate's blood went cold, and she looked down at her feet, as a large skull with rotting flesh barely hanging off the bone stared up at her. She felt bile rise up her throat, and sickness threatened to overtake her body. Arrows protruded from the armor clad corpses, and spider webs coated them with dusty, white blankets.

Legolas picked up one of the arrows and examined it. "Goblins," he observed with disgust, and within seconds, notched an arrow onto his bow. Sarah followed suit, despite the aches racking her body. Aragorn, John, and Boromir drew their swords, brandishing their weapons before them.

"We will make haste towards the Gap of Rohan," Boromir ordered, and no one argued with him. "It was a mistake for any of us to come in here. Now we must get out of here. Get out now!" So as to not disturb anything, the company began backing out of the cave, as quietly as they could.

But before they could exit completely, something cool and slimy grabbed Kate by the ankle and tugged her violently out of the cave. She screamed as she felt her self being knocked violently back and forth, like a deathly amusement park ride. Everything around her was a blur- the ground, the wall, her friend's worried faces, and the tentacle which gripped her leg in its grasp. She screamed louder, and then with a sudden jolt, felt the leg release her and she free fell through the air and into a pair of strong arms. Looking up, she saw Aragorn's steady gray eyes look down on her with concern.

Then, the entire world was thrown into chaos.

More tentacles came out of the water, grabbing Frodo and twisting around in a whirlwind of legs and water and slime. Frodo screamed for Aragorn's help, and the Ranger placed Kate back onto the ground and drew his sword, hacking away at the writhing beast. Legolas shot at the creature, which startles it, and Boromir began to help as well, hacking off limbs which twisted this way and that. John did likewise, his face contorting with a mixture of dizziness and fear.

A giant mouth filled with dozens of razor sharp teeth emerged from the water, leaning towards Frodo to try and swallow him up. The hobbit cried louder for help, afraid for the fate of his life. Kate stood frozen in shock, the sickness from her previous encounters coming back to fill her stomach with fear.

The three men continued to hack away at the writhing tentacles, trying to find the one which held Frodo captive. The hobbit was being drawn dangerously close to the creature's maw, which opened wider in anticipation for its meal. Then suddenly, without warning, Frodo was catapulted out of the grasp of the tentacles and thrown into Boromir's waiting arms. Kate breathed a sigh of relief.

"Everyone come into the mines!" Gandalf cried, and Kate sprinted towards the stone doors as fast as her legs could carry her. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Legolas shooting at the beast with his arrows, trying to buy time for the remainder of the company to make it to safety.

As soon as everyone was inside, he followed suit, and not a moment too soon. A loud crash was heard as the creature reached the doors, trying to push its weight inside the mines. Instead, its weight forced the doors to crumble on themselves and the creature, creating a deafening crash and shutting the doors permanently.

Then, the world went completely black.


End file.
